Entre estrellas, diamantes y mentiras
by nemesiscalipso
Summary: En el mundo de Hollywood nada es lo que parece, todos viven a la sombra de la superficialidad simulando ser quienes no son, Edward Masen y Bella Swan, en medio de una saga de película, transitan doce años de una historia de amor…Bellward ¿realidad o ficción? Cuando un fantasma del pasado no permite vivir el presente. Entre la obsesión y el amor ¿donde está la diferencia?
1. Chapter 1

La saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.

_**Summary: En el mundo de Hollywood nada es lo que parece, todos viven a la sombra de la superficialidad simulando ser quienes no son, Edward Masen y Bella Swan, en medio de una saga de película, transitan doce años de una historia de amor…Bellward ¿realidad o ficción?**_ _**Cuando un fantasma del pasado no permite vivir el presente. Entre la obsesión y el amor ¿donde está la diferencia?**_

**Entre estrellas, diamantes y mentiras.**

**Prólogo.**

**Enero 22 2013**

Todos los periodistas del mundo tenían sus ojos sobre el hotel Beverly Hill en los Ángeles, California. Oficialmente llegaba el gran circo de premios: locura mediática, falsas sonrisas, cuerpos de anorexia, sueños de celuloide y estúpidas falsedades de gente que parecían no respirar. Finalizaba toda la fábrica de mentiras que estallaba en el acto más decadente de toda la ciudad.

Ese día se anunciaría la entrega de los premios Oscars.

Jessica Stanley, famosa presentadora del gran canal Stars, se preparaba para la función. Se miraba en el espejo de la maquillista, pensaba en lo vieja, estúpida y gorda que estaba, era difícil mantener cincuenta kilos de peso, una apariencia de adolescente y la actitud de sorpresa frente a un mundo de falsedad idealizada.

La maquillista luchaba para que la piel de bronceado falso pudiera atenuarse con el maquillaje exagerado y las capas de polvo y corrector.

-¡Que tontería! ¿Quién demonios inventó que hay que anunciar estos premios a las cinco y treinta de la mañana?- La presentadora se quejó, había presenciado durante quince años aquel espectáculo y ya no le emocionaba en lo más mínimo la tontería que lo rodeaban, tan sólo veía aquel mes donde el único tema de conversación y noticia eran los nominados y lo que cada uno se pondrían en la gala. Después de tantos años en el negocio, sabía que al mes de entregados los Oscars, nadie se acordaba de quienes habían sido los ganadores. Todo era falso, inhumano y con un dejo de soledad aterradora.

A su lado, a su compañero o co-anfitrión en el programa, también lo asfixiaban de maquillaje. Ambos se soportaban delante de todos, fingían risas y camaradería frente a las cámaras, pero en los entretelones se detestaban.

-Hey J- la sonrisa burlona de Michael, una sonrisa de dientes de veinte mil dólares- demasiado blancos- apareció en su esplendor, sonreía y parecía que de su boca salía un foco de luz, y como consecuencia de su estética exagerada- y agravado por su inteligencia de ratón-se convirtió en el motivo de burla de todos sus compañeros- ¿No has subido de peso?- fingió una voz condescendiente, sabía que Jessica vivía luchando con su cuerpo, casi al límite de la bulimia- el baño está cerca.

-Idiota, no sonrías tanto, ya tenemos luz suficiente.

La maquillista rodó los ojos _par de idiotas _pensó, en dos, quizás tres años, ambos- ya ancianos para el negocio- serían despedidos y Jessica sería enterrada en un canal local mientras que Michael sería el presentador de un decadente programa de concursos.

Fue una noche cuando, borrachos en una fiesta del canal, follaron en un baño. Ese día Jessica descubrió que Michael sólo con ver un pecho apretado asomado en un escote se corría como un adolescente. El cretino le manchó su Oscar de la Renta, la babeó por todo el cuello, la penetró con su polla floja y el maldito tuvo el descaro de decir que ella era un esqueleto frígido y que todos sus rellenos de silicona le habían quitado la posibilidad de sentir un orgasmo.

La verdad es que Jessica Stanley se excitaba más con su Blanick y sus Gucci que con la idea de acostarse con un hombre, mucho menos en los Ángeles, una ciudad donde todos eran gays, los hombres estaban más pendientes del espejo y donde sólo querían chicas californianas con pieles de color naranja.

-¿Crees que Bella Swan vendrá esta vez a la entrega?- la maquillista interrumpió los dimes y diretes que ya eran rutinarios entre ambos- no fue a la entrega de los Globo, ni a la del círculo de Nueva York, todos la están esperando.

El nombre de la niña terrible de Hollywood y su misteriosa persona, era quizás lo único emocionante de aquel año, lo que lo hacía excitante era que todo esperaban el encuentro con Edward Masen. Ambos tuvieron en vilo durante cinco años a todo el mundo. _**Bellward **_fue la comidilla, diversión, obsesión y locura de los paparazis, del Facebook y de acosadoras del Twitter. Todos amaban a la pareja, nadie supo si en realidad aquello fue real o una estrategia del enorme estudio de cine para mantener la saga _**Mortal Angels **_como la número uno en el mundo, hicieron de los dos jóvenes actores dos fenómenos de circo, y en el camino el estudio se hizo el más poderoso de la industria.

-No vino a la última, cuando la nominaron por "Sueños en el pavimento" ¡tres nominaciones! ¡Tres! Y no se dignó en aparecer, la academia no perdona la grosería y la arrogancia, sabes muy bien que les gusta que les laman el culo.

- Pero quizás venga, es seguro que a Edward Masen lo nominaran hoy, mejor actor y mejor canción, estarán compitiendo en esta categoría, si ambos vienen esto volverá a ser el circo mediático de hace unos años, todo el mundo sabe que él aún la ama, aunque sea un hombre casado- la maquillista suspiró por la posibilidad de que Edward Masen dejase a la rubia tonta que era su mujer.

Jessica bufó ¡una historia de amor en Hollywood! Eso era más falso que sus senos talla 36. Había sido testigo de eso, los entrevistó durante varios años y nunca creyó en las supuestas miradas de obsesión que el chico inglés le daba a su coprotagonista; siempre dudó de que allí realmente existiera algo, pues Isabella Swan- conocida por su rebeldía y grosería con los medios- nunca dio a entender nada, era un hecho conocido que ella seguía obsesionada con su esposo fallecido. El marido de Bella "Bitch" Swan, era una figura mítica de su pasado, un niño genio al igual que ella, alguien que, si no se hubiese muerto, seguramente en unos años habría ganado un Nóbel de literatura, pues a la tierna edad de diecinueve ya había sido merecedor de un Pulitzer, todo esto se truncó cuando Mark Allen se suicidó - o eso era el rumor - a la edad de veinte años dejando a su esposa de dieciocho años viuda ¡esa era una historia! Tonta, romántica y sumamente jugosa para los medios faranduleros del mundo. Pero la familia Allen y el hermetismo de "Bitch" Swan no habían permitido saber más allá de lo superficial.

Jessica durante años intentó penetrar aquel muro pero no consiguió nada, sólo una demanda de veinte millones de dólares puesta por la poderosa actriz, demanda que Jessica pudo conciliar con una disculpa pública…odiaba a la perra, pero no podía con ella.

-Conociendo a Bella Swan es capaz de aparecer en plena premiación tan sólo para dejarse ver por los paparazis, levantarles el dedo y burlarse de ellos.

Michael, Jessica y todos en Hollywood vivían fascinados con Isabella Swan (Jessica, aunque la odiaba, no podía dejar de admirarla) no sólo por ser una gran actriz e impresionante músico, sino porque no había sido pervertida por la ridiculez de los lame culos de la industria y por la adoración fanática de la que era objeto. La admiraban porque no fue una segunda Britney Spears ni una nueva Lindsey Lohan y mucho menos una Kate Ripley, quién ya llevaba su quinto intento de rehabilitación después del fracaso de su segundo matrimonio.

-¿No crees que vendrá por él? – Preguntó Michael Newton mientras se miraba sus ridículos dientes de caballo- el tipo en realidad la amaba, parecía un idiota baboso cada vez que la veía.

-No creo que venga por él, es más, no creo que venga- la respuesta de Jessica fue radical.

La maquillista, una mujer de más de treinta pero de menos de treinta y cinco años, había sido parte de la fiebre por _Bellward _y de la saga _Mortal Angels, _ella había sido de las que esperaban durante días apostadas en el teatro Kodak para el estreno de cada entrega, ella era de las que tenían todos los pósters, ediciones de lujo y objetos de colección de las seis películas, ella era de las que creía firmemente que Edward Masen e Isabella Swan se amaban con locura, ella y sus ídolos viviendo una pasión tan arrolladora como la de Alexander y Samantha, protagonistas de los libros.

Aún recuerda cuando Edward y Bella le firmaron una copia del dvd de lujo de la tercera entrega, fue el mejor momento de su vida, un "gracias" por parte de ese adonis en perfecta dicción británica y ella tomó una decisión importante en su vida: Pertenecer a la industria de los sueños. Fue así que se hizo maquillista, su sueño era ser la maquilladora de grandes actrices, de Isabella Swan por ejemplo, eso hubiese sido perfecto, pero lo que encontró en aquel mundo fue una total decepción, todo aquello era más falso que una moneda de cuero, sólo maquilló a divos idiotas de la presentación de programas del mundo del espectáculo, gente que eran más estrellas que las reales, pero, aún así, la chica de veinte años que soñaba con ser parte del mundo de _Bellward _continuaba en ella, por eso creía firmemente que en algún momento la historia de amor que mantuvo en vilo a todo el planeta sería real ¿qué pasaría con ella sino fuese así? Su vida sería un completo ridículo, una ilusión vacía…Angela Weber, aún soñaba con que Edward Masen e Isabella Swan le dieran al mundo su final feliz, ellos debían continuar con el amor eterno de Alexander y Samantha, habían nacido para eso, ella lo sabía, aunque el actor inglés llevaba casi tres años de casado y nunca más nombró a su co-estrella, y supuesto gran amor Isabella Swan.

El coordinador del canal gritó como un histérico:

-¿Cuánta mierda se tienen que poner ambos en la cara? En quince minutos el programa saldrá al aire contando desde ahora, ¡Jessica! ¡Michael! Levanten sus culos de la silla de maquillaje, y contando ¡Ya!

Los dos presentadores del Star Chanell corrieron frente a las cámaras. Michael, como siempre treinta segundo antes, hacía una burla cruel a su compañera:

-J, hoy se te verán otras diez arrugas más- lo dijo mientras se arreglaba su tonta corbata.

- Bueno, al menos lo mío se quita con un lifting, una polla flácida no se quita con nada imbécil.

El imbécil polla flácida iba a contestar, pero fue demasiado tarde, el bombillo rojo que anunciaba que ya estaban al aire le impidió herir a Jessica, la muy perra siempre sabía cómo dejarlo por el suelo, nada es más cierto: un hombre con un pene que funciona mal, y una mujer que lo conoce, está oficialmente jodido.

Y el show comenzó:

Uno

Dos

Tres

Estaban al aire y ambos impostaron sus mejores sonrisas como dos magistrales actores:

-Buenos días Jessica- él le brindó una mirada simpática y divertida.

-Buenos días Mike, ¡vaya la mañana te sienta bien! _Pendejo._

- No tanto como a ti _vieja lagartona._

Ambos miraron a la cámara, el tumulto de periodistas, reporteros y fotógrafos se escuchaba detrás de ellos, todos tomaban sus puestos para recibir la llegada del presidente de la academia y de Sam Douglas y la actriz Victoria Finch quienes anunciarían a los nominados en las categorías principales.

-Es emocionante- Jessica fingía- hoy martes 29 de febrero se anunciarán los premios de la academia. Como todos saben estos son el broche final a la temporada de premios, este año existen grandes películas, directores y actores que serán nominados, unos por primera vez, otros son asiduos en estos premios, sabemos que seguramente Isabella Swan y Cindy Newman estarán en la categoría a mejor actriz y que James Grant- ganador hace dos años -competirá contra su ex mejor amigo Edward Masen, quién por primera vez compite en la carrera por el Oscar.

-Efectivamente J- Michael continuaba el hilo de la retahíla de su compañera, se lo sabían de memoria, sólo cambiaban los nombres- este año hay dos indudables favoritas: "La Red" y "Entre Trincheras" ambas protagonizadas por los dos no muy antiguos ídolos Edward Masen e Isabella Swan _Bellward _de hace unos años, es algo irónico que ambos compitan después de todo el show que hubo anteriormente por su romance, es la oportunidad de verlos de nuevo juntos aunque sea en estos premios.

-Así es Mike, todos sabemos que Bella es una gran actriz, tres premios de la academia lo demuestran, pero fue una sorpresa para todos, sobre todo para sus detractores, que Edward Masen, a quienes todos auguraban el olvido después de _Mortal Angels, _demuestre en "La Red" que no sólo es un impresionante actor, sino un talentoso y sensible canta autor, su papel como el escritor homosexual enfermo de cáncer, quién decide escribir sus últimos días de vida en una ciudad como Tokio, es una de las actuaciones más brillantes y sensibles de los últimos años, el noventa y nueve por ciento de la crítica cree que él será el seguro ganador, ya que ganó el Globo, los premios de la crítica de Nueva York y está nominado a los Bafta y a los Sag Award, además de que la canción principal es de su autoría, este año habrá lucha de titanes por dicho premio.

Jessica miraba el telepronter y su imagen en la cámara _¡Mierda estoy gorda! _Pero continuaba con la función.

-Yo creo que su actuación lo merece, pero no pienso que su película gane a la mejor, sabes muy bien Jessica que la academia ama las películas épicas y "Entre Trincheras" reúne todos los elementos para ser la ganadora, una historia de amor épica y trágica en la primera guerra mundial, y la actuación de Bella Swan es totalmente devastadora como la mujer que busca a su amante en mitad de las trincheras, esa película es emocionante- Michael no la había visto, odiaba las películas donde debía pensar demasiado- la amé.

La presentadora se burló de su compañero tácitamente.

-¿Tienes corazón Mike?

-Tú sabes que si J.

Ambos eran magníficos, quien los viera diría que eran grandes amigos y que allí entre ellos existía una atracción irresistible, si, estaban irresistiblemente predestinados a odiarse.

Durante quince minutos el bla bla bla continuó, todos en el hotel Beverly Hill estaban pendientes de los nombres que estarían en cada uno de las nominaciones, de alguna manera ser parte del juego de los Oscars hacía a cada uno inmortal en el celuloide y los Ángeles California era el lugar para que millones de personas creyesen que podrían ser parte de todo aquello, todos soñaban con ganarse uno, todos creían merecerlo, todos creían que tenían talento.

Un shiis silenció el lugar, el presidente de la academia de artes cinematográficas salió sonriente y miles de flashes de cámaras lo obnubilaron. Se paró frente al micrófono, dijo todo lo protocolario, saludó a los próximos nominados, les deseó suerte y llamó a los dos presentadores de aquel año.

-Hoy me acompañan dos grandes actores Sam Douglas y Victoria Finch, ellos nos hacen el honor de presentar los nominados.

Un sonriente y enorme Sam Douglas salió como siempre sonriente, todos los reporteros del mundo lo adoraban, era un actor de acción y comedia, que no se creía todo el mundillo falso de Hollywood, cosa diferente a Victoria, quien creía que era un ser extraordinario y que miraba a todos por encima del hombro. Su cabello rojo era lo único de salvar, pues estaba tan flaca que parecía andar sobre sus venas. Su carrera era un desastre y presentar los premios era su gran oportunidad para volver a la palestra pública, todo hubiese sido magnifico sino hubiese sabido que Bella y Edward estarían nominados; un poco de coca en la mañana y nada importaba.

Ambos saludaron.

Sam Douglas anunció los nominados a mejor guión original, mejor adaptación, mejor fotografía y mejor película extranjera.

-Suerte a los nominados- Sam observó por el rabillo del ojos a Victoria, ambos se habían conocido años atrás cuando comenzaron sus carreras en _Mortal Angels_, nunca fueron amigos, sólo compañeros de trabajo, pero durante los años de trabajo, nunca fue un misterio la envidia de ésta hacia Isabella Swan y su capricho por Edward Masen, siempre creyó que ella sería la gallina cantante en el ejército de "pollitas" que fueron las amantes de turno de su amigo Eddie. Cuando Edward se obsesionó por Isabella, ni siquiera Vicky y su hermoso cuerpo en ese entonces fue capaz de retenerlo.

-Buenos días- Victoria trató de sonreír pero falló miserablemente, lastimosamente nunca fue actriz- los nominados a mejor actor de reparto son- los nombró a cada uno sintiendo que ninguno de ellos se lo merecía- los nominados a mejor director del año son: Alan Yetes por "Mi vida con Sysy", Andre Jacobson por "Entre trincheras"- el auditorio aplaudió- August Austin por "El nuevo Prometeo", Carlisle Cullen- Sam y ella sonrieron, amaban a ese hombre, ambos le debían su carrera- por "La Red"- aplausos fervorosos inundaron el salón donde se anunciaban las nominaciones. Carlisle era un director por el que nadie daba una moneda después de que ganó millones por _Mortal Angels,_ pero perdió el respeto precisamente por ella- y Colin Flaherty por "Iluminati"- abrió el sobre, sabía cuales nombres venían allí y la envidia hizo que su boca supiera a hiel- Las nominadas a mejor actriz son: Cristina Parker por "Mi vida con Sysy", Laura Lewis por "Mi nombre es peligro", Cindy Newman- todos detenían la respiración al escuchar a la mitológica actriz- por "Veinte años después" – Llegó al nombre que odiaba- Isabella Swan por "Entre trincheras" –por un segundo observó a todos los periodistas enfrente, el nombre de Bella era excitante, deseaban verla después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ella _perra _pensó. Sam aplaudió por su gran amiga, era una lástima que Bella siempre pareciera estar al límite de todo, siempre creyó que al final aceptaría su amor por Edward – y Carrie Thomas por "La Carretera", mucha suerte a todas ellas- No pudo simular su celos- Los nominados a mejor actor son: James Grant – su nombre se le enredó entre la lengua- por "El nuevo Prometeo", Harry Landow por "Mi vida con Sisy", Mathew Lawrens por "Juicio Justo", Gerald Fouche por "Entre Trincheras" y Edward Masen por "La Red"- aún recordaba a Eddie y su polla majestuosa entre sus piernas, nunca volvió a tener un amante tan divertido y sucio como él, pudo haberlo amado, pero el idiota se obsesionó con la cretina de "Bitch" Swan- Por último, mejor película del año… en la que no trabajé- trató de hacer un chiste, pero aquello sonó patético, todos sabían que estaba casi a punto de ser actriz porno- "Entre Trincheras", "Mi nombre es Peligro", "Mi vida con Sisy", "La Red", "Un juicio Justo", "Iluminati" y "El Nuevo Prometeo"– sonrió como sí su rostro fuese una vieja mascara- suerte a todos los nominados, el dos de marzo en el teatro Chino se darán los premios.

Todos respiraron, Jessica y Mike fingieron frente a las cámaras, Sam y Victoria trataron de hablar, pero nada podían decirse sino un simple hola y permitir que las cámaras los fotografiaran mientras ellos simulaban con diplomacia.

A los cinco minutos todos los canales del mundo anunciaban los nominados y los agentes y representante de prensa de todos los actores gritaban por teléfonos llamando a sus representados. Entre ellos Aro Vulturi, el viejo manager sonreía feliz, estaba conmovido porque su chico al fin era reconocido como el gran actor que era. Tantos años luchando porque el mismo Edward lo creyese. Sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas, tantos años en el negocio, tantos años de lucha y ahora tenía al actor que seguramente estremecería con grandes interpretaciones el mundo del cine, lo único que temía era que a Edward, después de casi doce años en la actuación y a pesar del éxito de su película y en el teatro de Londres interpretando a Hamlet, quizás ya no le seducía Hollywood y su industria descorazonada.

Marcó su celular.

-Vamos chico contesta, vamos- sabía que Edward era el menos interesado en ser nominado, había comida tanta mierda en Hollywood siendo objeto de burla y de persecución que simplemente se desencantó de éste. No podía creer que aquel chico loco, burlón y un tanto cínico de hacía trece años que adoró convertirse en una estrella, era ahora este hombre silencioso y hermético _Isabella me lo jodiste para el mundo. _Finalmente la voz de su esposa contestó- ¡Rosalie! ¡Demonios! ¿No has visto la televisión?

La parca chica suspiró, no le gustaba para nada la noticia que iba a escuchar.

-No, no vemos televisión en esta casa Aro.

- ¿Dónde está Edward?- Hizo caso omiso a la sequedad de la rubia esposa de Edward- dile que venga, tú sabes lo que le voy a decir.

En la cocina de la pequeña cabaña a la afueras de Londres, Rosalie suspiró, sabía que vendría y cuál era la noticia. Odiaba sentirse como una maldita, pero también era consciente de lo que se le avecinaba _ella… _tomó el celular, era temprano y como siempre, Edward estaba en su estudio con su guitarra componiendo o estudiando una nueva obra de teatro.

-Edward, cariño,- tocó con delicadeza.

Los acordes rasgados de la guitarra cesaron, a los tres segundos Edward Masen apareció frente a su esposa.

-Hola cariño- Ya no era el adolescente que ella había conocido, era un hombre de treinta y tres años, maduro, hermoso, con una barba desprolija, su camiseta con el nombre de su banda preferida y una mirada pícara acompañada de un sonrisa ladeada y melancólica- ¿Ya está el almuerzo? Sabes que es mi palabra preferida- le guiñó un ojo, era un signo entre ambos, el almuerzo era el sinónimo de sexo loco sobre el enorme planchón de la cocina.

-No, es Aro.

Edward parpadeó, miró a Rosalie con tristeza.

-Si deseas no contesto Rose.

-No Edward, es hora cariño, es tu hora.

Años esperando.

Sacrificios.

Aguantar las burlas de James y sus amigos y al final sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz. Tomó el celular.

-Aro.

-Edward, hijo, has sido nominado al Oscar, como actor y compositor, te lo dije mi amigo, te lo dije, es tu hora de brillar, naciste para esto, prende el televisor, pon la BBC, todos hablan de ti Edward Masen, prepárate pues en unos segundos tu familia, tu madre y tus hermanas explotarán tu casa ¡vamos hombre! Luchamos por esto Eddie, luchamos por esto ¡disfrútalo! Te lo mereces, te lo mereces mi amigo.

-Gracias Aro, esto es por ti mi amigo. Es tu triunfo- no entendía porque aquella noticia no le daba el placer que se suponía debía darle, finalmente entendió las palabras de Eleazar, su maestro de actuación: _no importan los premios Edward, el actor de verdad no los necesita, sólo es feliz parado en un escenario, aunque no tenga un centavo en el bolsillo, actuar es un sacerdocio, no un juego de vanidad._

-No, es de ambos Edward, es de ambos.

A los tres minutos la casa de Edward tronó con los gritos de su familia, sus hermanas y su madre, mientras que el padre sólo le decía _Tómalo con calma chico…tómalo con calma._

Rosalie veía las noticias, tomaba un poco de chocolate y escuchaba una y otra vez el nombre de su esposo y el de Isabella. Sintió tras de ella la presencia de su esposo que miraba fijamente el televisor.

-Te lo mereces cariño, fue una impresionante actuación y lo sabes, mereces ese premio y todos- ella fijó su mirada en la repisa donde estaban el Globo de Oro y el premio del círculo de Nueva York.

-Ya eso no me importa Rosy, ya no me importa- sí, porque era verdad, ya el ego que lo insufló y que hizo que por años fuese un cabrón egoísta y vanidoso se había ido, ahora se había convertido en un hombre que sólo deseaba ser lo que debía ser, y amar lo que debía a amar: actuar y componer. Llevó su mano a la cara de su esposa- si deseas no voy.

Rosalie sonrió, sabía que si le decía que no fuera él no iría…iba a contestar, y en ese momento el nombre de _Ella _llegó hasta ellos. Edward parpadeó, de manera inconsciente miró hacia la pantalla y de pronto el rostro de Isabella Swan apareció frente a él:

"_Por sexta vez la enigmática Isabella Swan ha sido nominada al Oscar de la academia por su papel en la película de romance épico "Entre Trincheras" como sabemos ella ha ganado el Oscar como actriz en dos ocasiones, la primera a los diecinueve años de edad como mejor actriz secundaria y a los veintiuno como actriz principal, siendo la más joven en la historia de estos premios en recibir este galardón…." _

Como siempre Rosalie supo que frente al nombre de Isabella Swan, ella siempre perdía.

Edward y sus bellos ojos verdes profundos volvieron a ella con culpa.

-Vamos a estar bien Rosy, yo ya no la amo, tú lo sabes.

Rosalie bajo la cabeza, él luchó contra ella, llegó hasta el límite por olvidarla, y cuando una noche en Nueva York él con un ramo de rosas frente a ella le pidió matrimonio, ella creyó que finalmente la había vencido. Pero no fue así, Rosy lo sabía, ella lo sabía. Toda aquella lucha por ser el gran actor no fue tanto por él, fue por _ella _por ganarse su respeto, por estar a su altura…él podría mentirse, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón…allí frente al televisor, Edward Masen volvía a sentir la obsesión y el amor enfermizo por Isabella Swan. En esa habitación de aquella cabaña en las afuera de Londres dos seres amaban, pero uno de ellos amaba a alguien que vivía miles de kilómetros de allí y quizás aquel lejano objeto del deseo no sentía lo mismo.

-Haré los arreglos para trasladarnos a los Ángeles Edward- simuló una sonrisa divertida- ¡soy la esposa del hombre más sexy del mundo! ¿Crees que voy a permitir que esas perras falsas de Hollywood pongas sus manos sobre mi hombre? No, eres mío nene…voy a pelear con todas esas gatas de tetas falsas- besó con ternura los labios carnosos de su esposo, llevó sus manos a su cabello cobre y rebelde- te amo.

Rosalie fue hasta la cocina, en una hora vendría la familia Masen a celebrar, en media hora todos los paparazis de Londres se apostarían frente a su casa, y a menos de cinco minutos Rosalie Hale Masen supo que al fin Isabella Swan lo reclamaba para ella y que pelear por él era una pelea perdida.

En su estudio y a escondidas de su esposa, Edward veía arrobado la primera escena de_ Mortal Angels. _

Alexander, ángel castigado y desterrado en la tierra veía de lejos a Samantha Taylor, los ojos de él la devoraban, la seguían y median cada reacción. Allí viendo aquella imagen Edward percibía lo que durante años todo el mundo vio, la obsesión agobiante por Isabella, esa escena y toda su vida definida en ella…

Ahora, ella lo llamaba como una sirena maldita.

Cerró los ojos y supo que todo era irremediable: amaría a Isabella Swan por siempre y para siempre, sólo aspiraba a ser lo más fuerte posible para no dejar que ella volviera a destruirlo.

.

.

Renée veía la cara de su hija, quién, de manera indiferente observaba las noticias como se observa una receta de cocina que nunca harás, suspiró, ni siquiera la primera vez estuvo entusiasta, ahora, seis nominaciones después, tres Oscares y dos Gramys encima, Bella no decía nada. Nunca mostró algo más que indolencia. Siempre quiso que su hija disfrutara de su talento, pero nunca fue así. Lo único que ella amaba era su piano, la actuación era para Isabella algo que hacía para no aburrirse.

Renée hizo un gesto con su cabeza _hubiese sido mejor que yo no la hubiese presionado para que actuara, ahora, quizás sería feliz…_

-¿Vas a ir a los eventos? No has ido los últimos tres años Bella, no puedes pretender hacer una gran actuación y poder huir de ella.

Isabella prendía un cigarrillo, estaba en otra parte, estaba en un pueblo frío y aburrido viendo a un chico raro, algo sucio, que le cantaba una canción hermosa compuesta por él en las noches frías de aquel pueblo.

-Voy a ir madre, quiero divertirme con el circo, todos preguntando por mi "supuesto" nuevo esposo y por mis quintillizos- se burló de los mitos tejidos por los periodista- voy a demostrar que aún estoy viva y que no soy un puto vampiro.

-Podrías ser más amable ahora, tienes treinta y dos años Isabella, ya no eres la joven loca y rebelde que estremecía a todos.

Bella volteó burlona mirando a su madre.

-¿Quieres que demuestre que ya no soy "Bitch" Swan?

-Nunca lo fuiste bebe- Renée se acercó y tomó los hermosos mechones marrones de su hija- sólo eras una niña lastimada y con miedo.

La hija se desprendió de ella, odiaba ser vulnerable, sobre todo frente a Renée quien siempre fue una niña para cuidar.

-No seas condescendiente madre- Volteó y escuchó el nombre de Edward Masen- ¡vaya Eddie! Sabía que podías ¡lo sabía!

"_Te amo Bella… ¡déjame amarte! ¡Te amo…!"_

Escuchó la voz en sus recuerdos _¿Por qué no pude amarte cuando aún había tiempo? _Reflexionó con tristeza _Porque jamás hubo tiempo _ella mismo se contestó.

-No lo hagas Isabella Swan- Renée se plantó frente a ella- no lo hagas, si vas a volver hazlo porque quieres, no para torturar a ese hombre, deja de castigarlo, deja de castigarlo por algo que no es su culpa.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Isabella iría por Edward Masen, era un vicio, era su castigo y era su expiación.

**En los próximos capítulos nos trasladaremos al inicio de esta historia, diez años antes, veremos el comienzo de _Bellward _y como será la historia de amor y obsesión de Edward Masen por "Bitch" Swan.**

**A mi Beta Lady Cow quien es una chica sexy.**

**Si les gusta comenten. **


	2. Chapter 2

**La saga Crepúsculo sólo le pertenece a la señora Meyer.**

**ENTRE ESTRELLAS, DIAMANTES Y MENTIRAS.**

_Voy tras de ti,_

_pisada tras pisada…_

_Hueles a jazmín._

_Vivo en ti como un triste fantasma,_

_mis manos arden y mi piel enloquece…_

_¿Cuándo podré tocarte?_

_¿Cuándo podré amarte?_

_¿Cuando podré sentir que ya no soy un condenado?_

_Vivo en ti como un triste fantasma…_

Rosalie escuchaba la canción que se emitía en la radio de camino al aeropuerto. Las melodías hermosas junto a la voz de Edward resonaban en el auto provocando en ella una sonrisa melancólica. La mano cálida de su esposo tocó la melena rubia y perfecta, al mismo tiempo, dio la orden al chofer de apagar la radio.

-No cariño, es una preciosa canción, me gusta, adoré toda la banda sonora de esas películas.

La canción hablaba de un amor imposible, de un ser que se desgarraba al no poder tocar y amar a la mujer que respiraba a su lado. Canción para Samantha…canción para Isabella Swan.

_¿Cuándo podré tocarte?_

_¿Cuándo serás mía al fin?_

_Mírame nena…me muero por dentro_.

-Te prometo Rose que, cuando todo esto termine, tú y yo iremos a una playa solitaria y nos la pasaremos desnudos, haciendo el amor como un par de niños desvergonzados- susurró en su oído y le ofreció una sonrisa repleta de ternura y diversión- quizás allí podremos hablar de Eddies amor- levantó las cejas de manera divertida- es hora rubia.

Rosalie gimió por dentro… ¿hasta cuándo él mentirá?

Era inevitable amarlo, era inevitable no sonreírle y no sentir el dolor lacerante al saber que él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas cumplir cada una de las promesas que le había hecho durante el último tiempo juntos.

Rose era consciente de la lucha interna que Edward libraba por olvidar toda aquella frustración de su pasado, sabía que cada día él se levantaba con el ánimo y el humor para hacerla feliz; tres años de matrimonio donde él nunca había hablado de ella, donde no permitió que el nombre de Isabella Swan fuese más allá de una anécdota de su juventud, pero Rosalie sabía que cada beso, cada caricia, cada acto de ternura, cada palabra de amor y cada noche de sexo salvaje -acompañadas por dulces palabras- no le pertenecían, mas así y todo también sabía que Edward la amaba a su manera, que siempre estaba pendiente de ella, que sacrificó un año de su trabajo sólo para estar a su lado cuando su madre falleció, que la alentó a volver al modelaje, que la celaba de graciosa manera cuando salía en pasarela con sus pequeños bikinis, era él el que gritaba en pleno desfiles de Victoria Secrets ¡esa es mi chica! No le daba temor besarla en público o frente a los fotógrafos, era tonto y cursi, gracioso y romántico, un hombre de flores y chocolates, de cena en la casa y canciones frente a la chimenea.

Él era perfecto; muy diferente a la arrogante estrella de cine que ella conoció unos años atrás, ya no era el chico inseguro frente a los celos enfermos que Isabella Swan le provocaba, distaba de ser el actor y músico frustrado al creer que no tenía talento y que vislumbraba que toda su vida sería recordado por un personaje que, en una época de su vida, llegó a odiar, ahora estaba en paz con casi todo…pero era en ese casi todo donde fallaba, ese pequeño lugar donde el otro hombre vivía, aquel que sólo esperaba a Isabella Swan, aquel que guardaba celosamente la pasión, los besos mordelones, las palabras dementes y febriles, el sexo contundente y letal, los te amos dichos como si en ellos contuviera su vida…si, ese hombre, su esposo mentía, le mentía a ella y, sobre todo, se mentía a sí mismo.

_Eres mi diosa…_

_Eres mi todo…_

_Estoy roto y muerto sin ti…_

_Déjame tocarte…déjame amarte…_

_¿Cuánto tendré que caminar para encontrarte?_

La mandíbula perfecta se tensó frente a ésta última frase; de nuevo caminaba hacia ella. Se dijo a sí mismo que no importaba si la volvía a ver, que simplemente la dejaría pasar y que sólo fingiría una vieja camaradería, inclusive pensó que si ella no asistía sería mejor para él, odiaría ver y leer como los malditos periódicos tejían absurdas historias sobre ambos, odiaría volver a esa época donde sus sentimientos fueron expuestos en revistas estúpidas de supermercados y como donde fue irrespetado sin importar que tras aquellas fotos existían personas, familias y sentimientos, todos ellos expuestos para la risa y la diversión del mundo, todos ellos expuestos para saciar las vidas vacías de gente que se sustentaba en el fracaso de aquellos que creían "afortunados"

Le dijo a su madre y hermanas que Isabella le era indiferente totalmente, pero escuchando aquella canción, sabía que no era verdad. Deseaba volverla a ver un minuto, un segundo tan sólo para sentir que aún estaba vivo por dentro y que aún era aquel chico de veinte años que podía amar con la pasión de un loco, comprometiendo alma, corazón y sexo en amar a alguien… ¡Dios! Ella era poesía endemoniada y la necesitaba para sentir que aún la pasión por vivir estaba allí.

_Un día Bella…un día para estar vivo de nuevo_.

Volteó a mirar hacia su esposa y, como siempre, frente a ella la culpa lo carcomía, la culpa de saber que si Isabella Swan lo miraba por un segundo él iría tras ella y se perdería en el mundo oscuro de música y salvajismo que él deseaba.

Llegaron a los Ángeles por la tarde y miles de flashes los encandilaron. Edward recordó cómo siete años atrás disfrutaba la atención sobre él, mas ahora, solo la toleraba como se tolera una espina en el trasero. Volvió a aquellas épocas donde no podía ni caminar libremente en un simple aeropuerto sin que algún idiota con una cámara o celular quisiese hacerse rico con una foto de él o de Isabella. El circo volvía y ahora, después de tantos años, entendió que iluso fue al creer que, tras la fama quimérica que se esfumó como pompas de jabón, podía mantener una carrera tan sólo porque su linda cara fuera la comida caníbal de todos los mequetrefes que hicieron fortuna contando hasta de qué color era su ropa interior.

-¡Hey Eddie!- la voz chillona de un fotógrafo lo sacudió…tantos años y creyó que se había liberado de Tyler "apestoso" Crowley - ¿qué se siente volver a ver a tu antiguo amor? ¿Qué se siente estar a su altura?- si, y después de tantos años "apestoso" Crowley podía desestabilizarlo, pues él siempre vivió obsesionado con Edward, años y años persiguiéndolo hasta que el atosigamiento se volvió algo personal.

Aro, que lo esperaba allí, vio al paparazo y se exasperó. El fotógrafo era una de aquellas alimañas que poblaban Hollywood y que, a cualquier precio, querían algo de la carne de una celebridad, la fama a cualquier precio aunque fuese por encima de todo sentimiento. Aro rió para él, no, en Hollywood nadie tenía sentimientos, sólo los fabricados en la pantalla y aquellos como Edward que mostraban sentimientos eran destripados por las garras del cinismo y de la envidia que allí reinaban.

Edward resoplaba furioso y Rosalie lo tomó fuertemente el brazo.

-Maldito bastardo, ¿aún quiere que lo joda en una corte?- dijo con voz contenida. En una navidad, Edward Masen, estampó su puño en la cara del apestoso y éste aprovechó para hacerse la víctima de la "estrellita fugaz y egocéntrica" y lo llevó a la corte y fue el show divertido de meses; su madre enferma de cáncer y todo el mundo yéndose a la mierda por ella y a nadie pareció importarle.

Ambos caminaron por entre la lluvia de periodistas y las miles de preguntas impertinentes. Ninguno preguntaba sobre la nominación al Oscar, todos en una sola voz sólo preguntaban por Bellward.

_¿Se reunirán en la celebración de los diez años de la saga?_

_¿Qué sientes por ella?_

_¿Desde cuándo no le hablas?_

_¿Son aún amigos?_

Edward se hizo paso por entre todos con el ceño fruncido y con Rosalie, quien lo abrazaba y lo protegía de toda la idiotez a su alrededor; con los años había aprendido a quedarse callada frente al ataque directo, Rose era una chica sin pelos en la lengua, pero en el mundo, en el que ambos se movían, defenderse siempre era sinónimo de perder.

Aro sonrió a su amigo, con los ojos le dijo lo siento es parte del espectáculo Edward lo sabía, caminó tres pasos hacia su joven amigo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Bienvenido Edward- Aro Seffrini, viejo manager de grandes actores en los años sesenta, un hombre que había vivido en la opulencia del viejo Hollywood y le tocó enfrentarse con el cinismo y la falta de magia del nuevo, estaba feliz, Edward era su recompensa por años de mala racha y enfermedad, ambos habían cruzado campos minados y al fin entraban a la ciudad de los sueños rotos con el rostro en alto, sabiendo que ninguno le había vendido el alma al diablo para cumplir sus sueños- Rosalie - saludó a la rubia modelo con cortesía, ambos se toleraban, el viejo sabía que ella sólo deseaba al esposo, Rosalie entendía que el necesitaba al amigo y al artista, y ambos sabían que Edward los necesitaba

-¿Remodelaste la casa Aro?

-Todo lo que dijiste Edward.

Los ojos pícaros del muchacho observaron a su esposa.

-Sólo lo mejor para mi chica-besó su frente y los flashes iluminaron el espacio- vámonos de aquí, un minuto más y golpeo a la mitad de estos monos.

Aró tembló, la fama de peleónero de Edward le había costado al chico jugosos contratos en la época en que aún podía darse el lujo de escoger. Junto con James Grant, sus amigos borrachos y después tratando de lidiar con el mundo oscuro de Isabella Swan y sus desplantes, el chico fue de desastre en desastre, al final necesitó tocar fondo para salvarse de la mierda que la fama le hizo tragar.

Salieron del enorme aeropuerto, una enorme figura parada junto a un auto oscuro los esperaba, Rosalie tembló ante aquel gigante que esperaba con un cigarrillo en la boca y con, actitud de combate.

-¡Emmett!- Edward soltó su equipaje, caminó hacia su viejo amigo, quien con un gesto de burla se quedó mirándolo y lo recibió con un puño en el hombro.

-Flacucho británico, sigues siendo un debilucho.

-Aún puedo romper tu quijada idiota.

-¡Sueña!- lo abrazó con fuerza, miró a Rosalie por encima del hombro, le dedicó esas miradas que sólo eran para ella- señora.

-Emmett- contestó cortante, aún después de tantos años sabía que él la amaba, pero que por fidelidad a su amigo nunca lo expresó en voz alta. Rosalie recordó como, una noche en una fiesta en Nueva York, Emmett -tomado de tragos- le confesó que la amaba como un loco _sueño contigo todas las noches, sueño que duermes a mi lado y que sólo me perteneces, sueño con que seas la madre de mis hijos…¡demonios! Al menos si pudiera odiarlo a él, pero el imbécil ha sufrido tanto que no tengo corazón, no soy un puto monstruo Rose, no lo soy_ y fue así que al día siguiente, Emmett Mcarty, renunció a ser el guardaespaldas de Edward Masen.

La estrella de cine sonreía, el ver a sus dos mejores amigos era una recompensa por los idiotas fotógrafos y por el tonto circo que fue su recibimiento.

-¿Volverás a ser mi guardaespaldas Emmett?-golpeó el brazo de hierro- te necesito aquí, necesito a mis viejos amigos hermano, esta ciudad no me gusta, lo sabes.

El grandulón sonrió: Edward Masen y sus dejos melancólicos de niño compositor y su corazón roto.

-Nunca fuiste de los que necesitaba protección Eddie, bueno- hizo un gesto pensativo burlón- a menos que fueran unas de esas fans que te tiraban las bragas a la cara y que querían violarte a cada paso- vio a Rose fruncir el ceño, ella había sufrido aquello: niñas vacías y confundidas que veían en el adonis de Edward la solución y la respuesta idealizada de un deseo romántico no irreal y cursi.

-Para eso tengo a Rosalie- la abrazó fuertemente- ella me defiende de las nenas que me desean.

-¡Ja! – los azules y profundos ojos de Rose lo miraron divertido- la única que te desea soy yo, estas viejito y gordo cariño- Todos soltaron la carcajada. Por un segundo Edward le dio a su esposa una mirada de dulzura infinita, contaba con ella para que le pusiera los pies sobre la tierra ¡gracias a Dios!

-Aún soy sexy bebé- le guiñó un ojo- tú sabes.

Un gemido en el corazón de la mujer, treinta y tres años de edad y Edward Masen era cada día más hermoso y alucinante, los años le habían dado una cualidad de misterio romántico y madurez física.

La enorme limosina, que Aro contrató, se estacionó frente a ellos.

-¿Era necesario Aro?- toda su vida detestó las limosinas, eran el signo de lo que Hollywood era: exagerada, absurda y dramática. Todos aquellos que ostentaban poder en la ciudad la poseían diciendo tácitamente que había una separación entre ellos y los demás mortales.

-Eres una estrella Edward, asúmelo de nuevo.

-Tú sabes que eso ya no me importa, no tengo veintidós Aro, ya no los tengo- su contestación fue rotunda.

-Sólo por hoy, te lo prometo, es parte de ser el actor de los mil premios este año mi amigo, deja que te mime, además tengo tu viejo volvo, lo mandé a reparar si deseas conducir en la ciudad- Aro abrió la puerta- vamos compañero, goza de tu premio, te lo mereces. Disfruta y entra a esta ridícula ciudad con orgullo, como revancha a los años de burla y desprestigio.

-Vamos Edward, si quieres yo conduzco- Emmett se ofreció y, de esa manera, le dio a entender que volvía a ser su guardaespaldas, al menos el niño inglés ya no era el loco borracho de años atrás -Emmett había estrujado su corazón y la pasión por Rose había sido masticada hasta quedar reducida a un dolor oculto como un cáncer, pero que sólo él conocía; estar frente a ella era su prueba final y el acto de lealtad hacia el amigo que siempre le tendió la mano en los momentos en que más lo necesitó.

.

Abrió la ventanilla, recordó la primera vez que pisó la ciudad y ésta le pareció fascinante y enorme, ahora era una ciudad sin nada que le atrajese, una ciudad de meseros con sueños de estrellato, de gente que vomitaba en los baños, de mujeres de treinta que se sentían ancianas, de productores de éxitos de taquilla que sólo pensaban en el dinero, de artistas que vendían su alma por sólo salir en E entertainment, de actores porno en el valle de San José, de gente que luchaba por su dignidad, de chismes absurdos de Paris Hilton y Khloe Kardashian; una ciudad que tomó su alma y casi la hace pedazos.

Aro sacó su pequeño cuadernito negro, aún era un romántico que consideraba a sus apoderados sus amigos y que guardaba su vida y sus teléfonos de manera celosa y protectora.

-Bueno hijo- y habló como manager- empecemos.

-Aro, por favor, acabamos de llegar- Rose interrumpió.

Los ojos grises del viejo miraron a Edward quien no dejaba de mirar por la ventana buscando a alguien o algo que le diera una respuesta, giró su cabeza de manera indiferente:

-Es su trabajo Rose, sólo estaremos un mes en esta ciudad, luego volveremos a Londres y asunto acabado, dentro de tres meses viajaremos a Egipto y me hundiré un año en la nueva película, Rosy nena, deja que Aro disfrute, dime como seré la entretención de moda este año.

El viejo carcajeó como niño pequeño, era el único quizás en aquella ciudad que aún creía en la fábula del mundo perfecto que allí se contaba. Aro Sefrinni, quien un día viendo el mago de Oz con su padre, creyó firmemente que el sendero amarillo existía y que llegar a Kansas era conseguir la felicidad.

-Mira- señaló el letrero que comandaba la ciudad Hollywood ¿no es hermoso Edward? Esta ciudad puede estar podrida hijo, pero actores como tú pueden estremecer este lugar, Spencer Tracy, Gary Cooper o Jack Nicholson estuvieron aquí, ahora es la ciudad de Edward Masen, ganador del Oscar de la academia- lo último lo dijo con el pecho lleno de orgullo.

-Eres un soñador Aro.

-¿Por qué tú no lo eres Eddie? Ya no lo eres- el chico bajó la cabeza y tomó la mano de Rosalie. Entendía como Aro se resentía un poco al saber que él ya no soñaba con las mismas cosas de antes; la fama fue una pesadilla y ella le hizo odiar todo aquello que el viejo quería que él disfrutara. Tomó su cuadernillo y sonrió con amargura-Debes cubrir la falta de los globos de oro- vio como su amigo rodaba los ojos- lo se, lo se, Hamlet no daba espera- suspiró- Mañana tienes una entrevista en el Today Show, estarás en el especial de Bárbara Walter sobre los nominados al Oscar, una entrevista con Oprha, será el último de su programa, te verán casi quinientos millones de personas en el mundo, la sesión fotográfica con la Vanity Fair, en tres semanas los Sag Awards, hay que contratar maquillístas y un estilista para Rosalie. La agenda continuó y continuó y Edward Masen sólo pensaba en llegar…regresar a aquella época donde podía sentir que el hambre por vivir era lo único que importaba y que dormir entre los senos de Isabella Swan era el máximo premio que podía obtener.

Por un momento, Aro paró la verborrea de agendas y de itinerarios de falsedad. Rosalie fingía dormitar sobre su hombro, sabiendo muy bien cuál era el único pensamiento de su marido, un paso en esa ciudad y él ya se estaba yendo.

Aro carraspeó.

-Hay una propuesta de la revista People de reunir a todo el elenco de Mortal Angel para celebrar los diez años de la película.

-¡No!- fue la respuesta contundente de Edward- no quiero volver allí ¡jamás!- el temperamento volatín de Edward-guardado y controlado celosamente- explotó ante lo dicho.

-Sino asistes quedarás como un desagradecido Edward, esa saga te dio oportunidades que nunca hubieses tenido en Londres como actor de teleseries, oportunidades que desperdiciaste por tu arrogancia, tu falta de tacto y por la idiota de Tania -tu antigua manager- que te vendió como carne de matadero las arruinó todas ellas - Oh si, Aro Seffrinni, quien sabía cómo controlar a Edward - niégalo Eddie pero Mortal Angel fue lo que te dio la entrada a la industria, grandes actores han salido de allí y todos hablan de como le deben carreras y vida.

Por unos segundos, Edward, se quedó mirando a su manager, si, aquel día en que recibió la llamada para viajar a América y hacer la audición, un día memorable…estaba borracho y acababa de follar con la "actriz" de moda en Londres; una llamada y su vida había cambiado…mejor hubiese sido quedarse en casa y seguir creyendo la fantasía de niño dorado y mimado de la clase alta de su país y seguir tocando en bares de mala muerte viejas canciones de rock de los años sesentas, era una época donde fue estúpidamente feliz….sin conocerla a ella.

-No soy un desagradecido, pero no quiero volver allí, tú sabes porque, no me interesa, mi época de ídolo juvenil ya pasó, ya no soy aquel.

-Isabella Swan aceptó.

Rosalie saltó en su asiento, sintió la energía de fuego que salía de la piel de Edward.

-No me interesa si ella aceptó- miró por la ventanilla de nuevo hacia la ciudad, observando las colinas de Hollywood- es su vida y es su carrera, no creo que Isabella desee volver al pandemónium, era la que más lo odiaba, no me interesa volver-mentía.

Si, mentía, volver a ver a Isabella Swan era el único pensamiento que comandaba su vida desde hacía una semana, y todos en el auto lo sabían. No era posible negarlo, la actitud callada de ojos vigilantes, el no dormir bien, caminar toda la noche en la casa, el componer como un loco durante horas, el pararse frente a una cerveza y retraer los ojos jurándose que no volvería a beber, todo aquello denotaba sus ansias.

-Como quieras Edward.

-Es bueno que entiendas eso Aro, este premio y los demás han sido buenos para mí, pero ya no me importa demostrarle a nadie que puedo actuar y que merezco respeto, eso ya no me importa.

Media hora después estaban frente a la enorme mansión en Hollywood Hills, lo único que le quedaba de aquella época de excesos, era aquella casa y el volvo plateado que había estrellado el día que, muerto de celos y de impotencia, no vio más que el auto de Isabella para descargar su rabia. La casa no había sido ocupada en años y, si no fuera porque Aro puso mano sobre ella, ésta sería una vieja casa derruida por el tiempo y el abandono.

Rosalie no conocía la enorme mansión y la odió desde el mismo momento en que Aro prendió las luces. La cara era hermosa y decadente, mas ella no ocultó su desagrado por ésta, muy diferente a su pequeña casa-cabaña en Londres, llena de cosas significativas para ambos: fotos, música, muebles sencillos y la hermosa chimenea donde Edward tocaba su guitarra y le hacía el amor -La mandé a limpiar, cambié algunos muebles y la piscina está como nueva- Aro veía el rostro de los esposos y cada uno tenía una expresión diferente: Rose de decepción y Edward de nostalgia- en un mes o dos la pondré en venta.

La estrella de Hollywood caminó hacia una de las paredes blancas de la enorme sala y allí había un póster de Mortal Angel, la observó de manera clínica y una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en su cara.

-Seis años de mi vida en esas películas y al final nada de ellas quedó, ya nadie se acuerda de Samantha y Alexander, el mundo se ha vuelto demasiado cínico para pensar en amor eternos y románticos- bajó el póster y se lo entregó a su manager- llévatelo, Mortal Angel ya no existe, no para mi.

Era media noche, Rosalie fingió dormir en la enorme cama de la alcoba principal, sólo rogaba que aquella cama no fuese la que él seguramente compartió con Isabella Swan. Sentía como Edward se removía y respiraba profusamente, a la una de la mañana, y él creyendo que ella dormía, él salió de la habitación, caminó por los pasillos del segundo piso, bajó las escaleras de la vieja mansión construida en los años veinte y fue hacia el enorme garaje, y allí estaba: su hermoso auto plateado, sonrió al recordar el día que lo compró, James se burló, pues para una estrella de diez millones por su la segunda entrega de la saga éste auto era demasiado poco. Recorrió con sus manos las puertas que olían a pintura y a nuevo; Aro se encargó que el Volvo pareciera recién comprado, mas no era el auto lo que en realidad lo que lo impulsó hacia allí, eran todas las cosas guardadas en el enorme garaje, prendió las luces del pequeño cuarto de trebejos, y de pronto, seis años de su vida reaparecieron: Su vieja guitarra, ropa de cada una de las películas, premios, lo MTV, los People Choise Award, revistas, los guiones de las seis entregas, fotos con sus compañeros de reparto…fotos con ella y allí, escondida la cinta de la primera audición, la tomó y fue hasta el reproductor de cine y la colocó; de la nada el rostro sonriente de Carlisle decía:

_-Bien chico, sólo mira la cámara, debo conocer bien tus ángulos._

La filmadora lo enfocó y allí, un chico de veintiún años, sonreía mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y hacia gestos estúpidos ¡Diablos! ¡Que joven era!

_-Sólo te haré preguntas Eddie, preguntas sencillas, en una hora vendrá la chica que nos ayudará en el parlamento ¿Ok? Deja de fumar, eso acabará con tu salud._

Se vio tirando el cigarrillo y haciendo un guiño a la cámara.

_-¿Es una linda pollita Car? no tengo novia aquí_- el acento de niño bien de Londres era totalmente ridículo, recordó lo difícil que fue abandonarlo.

_-Déjala tranquila Edward, sólo te ayudará en tus diálogos y deja de llamar a las mujeres pollitas, es sexista y suenas como un tonto-_ Carlisle desapareció del encuadre, le ordenó quitarse el gorro que lo hacía parecer un limosnero _– Quítate ese gorro pareces el personaje de Nicholson en "atrapado sin salida" _– sus ojos brillaron, el mitológico actor era su héroe, chasqueó la lengua e hizo una broma.

-_En unos años Jack me pedirá un autógrafo Carlisle, vas a ver._

Carlisle hacía preguntas tontas, midiendo cada reacción de aquel Edward casi adolescente, mientras que el Edward adulto se observaba fijamente tratando de reconocerse en aquel niño con hambre de fama.

De pronto Carlisle gritó alegremente _Isabella cariño, gracias a Dios has venido, me salvas el trasero._

Parpadeó nervioso, se observó en la cinta e instantáneamente vio como su rostro cambió al ver como desde lejos, fuera del encuadre, la figura silenciosa, frágil y misteriosa de Isabella Swan se acercaba lentamente a él.

Instantáneamente paró el reproductor y dijo entre dientes:

-¡No puedes hacerme esto ahora Bella, no puedes!

Oh si, sí podía…ella podía.

La cajetilla de cigarrillos escondida en su chaqueta era la salvación cuando todo estaba al borde del abismo. Rosalie trataba de que él fumara menos, además ella, conocedora de cada una de sus manías y de sus luchas internas, sabía que cada vez que él fumaba como un loco era porque precisamente ese día estaba siempre al borde de todo.

En media hora se fumó cinco cigarrillos, miraba la imagen quieta de su rostro en la pantalla, peleaba por dentro _No, no, no…no puedes…no puedes _pero todo fue inevitable: descongeló la imagen; Isabella parada frente a él con la ceja levantaba y aquel gesto desconfiado, triste y arrogante que él no supo leer en aquel momento.

_-Hola._

El niño sonreía creyendo que la llevaría a la cama en unos días.

-_Hola_- casi vomita cuando recordó su primer pensamiento _"Mierda que culo y tetas lindas tienes pollita" Soy Edward_- le dio la mano y ella sólo contestó:

-_Ok, soy Isabella._

_-¿Bella?_

_-No, Bella sólo para mis amigos niño, sólo para mis amigos._

Sólo para sus amigos…. ¿y él que fue? ¡Nada! Sólo una manera de olvidar, una manera de combatir a quien ya estaba muerto, un niño tonto que se enamoró de alguien triste y perverso.

Le ardía el pecho, sus manos hormigueaban y su cuerpo sólo deseaba correr, moverse…volver.

Sin medir consecuencias caminó con pasos grandes hacia la habitación, al entrar en ella, Rosalie percibió el olor a alquitrán y hundió su rostro en la almohada.

Edward se movía con rapidez, no fue silencioso ni precavido, se puso un vaquero, una camisa de cuadros, su vieja gorra y una chaqueta.

-No vayas Edward, no vayas por favor- Rosalie dio la vuelta y se encontró con la imagen de él a punto de abrir la puerta- ella no te ama cariño, nunca lo hizo, no permitas que te haga más daño.

Edward volteó y sus ojos verdes miraron a su esposa con culpa.

-Debo ir Rose, debo saber si aún ella maneja mi vida linda, debo verla para saber ¿por qué demonios he luchado tanto? ¿Por qué estoy aquí y no siento nada?

-¡Por Dios cariño! Lo siento tanto- ahogó un llanto mientras veía al esposo salir en busca de otra, de la única, la de siempre.

Y salió de la casa en su Volvo plateado hacia el único lugar donde él sabía que ella estaría: En la casa de Alice Whitlock, su única amiga.

**Capítulo beteado por Lady Cow quien es una sexy bitch.**

_**Gracias a:**_ _**anamart05, Guest, guest, Carelymh, Tita Moon, Lore562, Karina Masen, Rebe Cullen Salvatore, MarieCS, LauriCullen y a todas las chicas que me agregaron a favoritos y a alertas, muchas gracias.**_

_**Pronto el comienzo de la saga Mortal Angel…**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes son de Meyer, al menos puedo decir que soy dueña de mis sueños húmedos con Edward Cullen o al menos con Robert Pattinson._

_Mi beta, sexy bitch, quien entiende porqué diablos estoy aquí._

**ENTRE ESTRELLAS, DIAMANTES Y MENTIRAS.**

Alice Whitlock y su amistad con Isabella Swan se valuaba como algo que, bajo la apreciación de un testigo objetivo, era harto risible en los parámetros de una ciudad como Hollywood.

Alice la envidiaba y la admiraba. Era la única que se paraba frente a Bella Swan y temía decirle las verdades en su cara aunque estaban siempre teñidas con la envidia que ésta le tenía. Mas Alice había aprendido a vivir con aquella ambivalencia de sentimientos y había conciliado la gran verdad que siempre se le presentaba cuando veía a la gran actriz en un papel, frente al piano o componiendo: Isabella Swan era mejor que ella y contra eso, Alice, no podía competir, era una maldita realidad mas lo único que Alice nunca pudo tolerar fue que su "amiga" tuviese el don y que simplemente se burlara de él; era como si Dios diese sus bendiciones a alguien que simplemente escupía sobre ellas.

Años y años de amistad habían logrado que las dos mujeres, Alice treinta y cuatro e Isabella treinta y dos, transitaran todo el camino -de pequeñas crueldades y verdades dichas- sin el miedo a lastimar, pues, a pesar del cinismo y las falsas sonrisas en un Hollywood de besito en la mejilla y de zalamerías tontas frente a la cámara, aquellas dos mujeres se amaban precisamente porque, para bien o para mal soportaron la tontería y la envidia de una y la indiferencia melancólica de la otra.

Isabella, quien siempre desafió las normas del lujo decadente, de los redobles de tambor de la gran industria y de la mendicidad propia de aquellos que creían que la fama era casi como descender del mismo Olimpo, llamó a su representante Esmerald Platt, y le confirmó que estaría en cada uno de los eventos de aquel mes. Esmerald, quien la conocía desde hacía más de quince años escuchó aquello con escepticismo, pues casi siempre Isabella cancelaba todo a última hora. Todos en Hollywood estaban acostumbrados a que ella siempre iba en contra corriente del tinglado show casi grotesco que eran los meses de premiación.

-¿Llegarás en avión Bella? Puedo hacerte las reservaciones- Esme, en su enorme oficina mirándose al espejo, esperaba casi con aburrimiento la respuesta de su principal cliente.

-No, iré en mi auto, sabes como es el aeropuerto de esa ciudad; parece que un ejército de fotógrafos viviera allí.

-¡Por favor Bella! Todos en los ángeles son fotógrafos, ¿crees que porque vendrás manejando en tu auto nadie sabrá que estás aquí?, además ¿cuál es el jodido punto de venir sino quieres que te tomen una foto?- Esmerald Platt alzó la voz, no entendía el carácter de Isabella, era una maldita cosa complicada lidiar con una famosa que odiaba serlo, siempre que pensaba en ello le dolía la cabeza.

Esmerald era una mujer dura, divertida y una tanto cínica, que había sido la representante de Isabella desde su primer Oscar, se había acostumbrado a su manera de ser aunque jamás estuvo de acuerdo con ella mas nunca dijo nada, pues tener a la mejor actriz del mundo como su cliente era un sinónimo de triunfo en la ciudad.

-Esmerald- la voz de la mujer fue tranquila, sonido que la representante conocía como una de aquellas respuestas directas y sin hipocresías que Isabella solía responder- yo sé como es Hollywood y sus fotógrafos, y sé además como es el juego en esa ciudad, pero déjame al menor llegar antes, sin preocuparme por el maquillaje ni mi vestimenta frente a las cámaras, tú no te preocupes que, cuando pise la ciudad, me pondré la estúpida careta, sonreiré como mono de feria y seré discreta y amable.

La representante soltó una carcajada.

-¿Amable linda?, ¿Las épocas de putear a los fotógrafos y de sacarles el dedo ya han pasado?

Isabella, tras el teléfono, dibujó un gesto de sonrisa triste.

-No me tientes Esme, aún puedo maldecir como camionero.

-No es gracioso Bella- rodó los ojos con impaciencia- todas las revistas del mundo y tu flaco dedo frente a todos ¿aún quieres que te odien? No tienes veintiuno- en su escritorio removía papeles y la agenda apretada que representaba aquel mes.

-No, ya no tengo veintiuno Esme, estoy envejeciendo, en unos años nadie me contratará para la dama joven, menos dinero querida.

Esmerald, en su asiento de su muy chic oficina se removió, se quitó sus lentes Gucci y llevó sus dedos al puente de su nariz.

-No soy una mercenaria Bella, siempre quise ser tu amiga, pero nunca lo has permitido, si crees que he estado a tu lado por el dinero y por el poder que representas, estás muy equivocada, he estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas ¿recuerdas cariño las malas? El escándalo y el como todos te juzgaron por lo de tu esposo y Edward Masen, así que no seas cínica conmigo linda.

Un silencio al otro lado de la línea, Bella Swan y su poca credibilidad en los demás, Bella Swan infectada aún con el dejo terrible de su esposo, quien creía que burlándose de los otros e ironizando su carácter podía tener control sobre ellos; lo más terrible de todo, es que si: Mark y su esencia trágica, terrible y poética podían y ella había sido educada bien en el acto terrible de lastimar a todos.

-Estaré donde Alice- y colgó sin siquiera despedirse y ni pedir perdón , ojala Mark le hubiese enseñado que a veces pedir perdón era el camino real hacia el corazón de las personas, ojalá Mark hubiese sido menos cruel, ojalá Mark le hubiese pedido perdón.

.

Alice era una estrella de televisión, dos veces ganadora del Emmy como mejor actriz dramática y, a su vez de tres globos de oro, mas siempre su status como gran diva de la televisión fue resentido por el hecho de que el cine le dio la espalda, la única vez que supo lo que era estar en el Santum Santorum de los inmortales del celuloide fue cuando estuvo durante seis años en la saga Mortal Angel, después su carrera fue decayendo al realizar malas películas. Se resignó al hecho de que le faltaba ese "algo" que sólo tenía Isabella Swan, para completar el cuadro, Alice Brandon, se había separado hacía unos meses del gran amor de su vida Jasper Whitlock después de casi doce años de matrimonio, divorcio comentado por la prensa, pues todos sabían que la causa de la ruptura matrimonial era la negación de Alice de quedar embarazada y para nadie era un secreto que el único deseo del esplendoroso -Jasper estrella del rock- era ser padre. Si, porque Alice Brandon era de ese tipo de mujeres que abundaban en la ciudad de la mentira; todas ellas aplazando una maternidad por el terror de ya no ser la dama casi virginal y protagonista que aún puede ser el sex symbol sin tener tras de sí la muy corriente, y nada sensual, maternidad que les quitaba brillo y la posibilidad de hacer grandes papeles. Alice aún tenía la esperanza de poder protagonizar la gran película…algo así como "Entre Trincheras" mas no podía negar que dormir sola sin Jasper a su lado era quizás lo más terrible que le había sucedido; lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero como él mismo le dijo un día "amas más tu sueño linda y en ese sueño no quepo yo" aun así cada noche ambos se llamaban y hablaban de miles de cosas, pero Alice entendía que ella había ido mermando el amor que su esposo sentía por ella, como explicarle que, cuando niña en los hogares de paso donde vivió hasta los dieciséis años, soñar con la fama y el éxito era lo único que la sostuvo en lugares fríos y casas oscuras, como explicarle que para ella lograr acercarse a su sueño era como darle un poco de dignidad a una niñez desdichada.

Vio frente a sí a su amiga Isabella, adolescente eterna con su cabello largo y oscuro, ambas en silencio se abrazaron después de casi dos años de no verse, el beso de ambas en la mejilla sin hipocresía ni falsedades, se acoplaron hablando de cosas profundas o superficiales: Madre, familia, trabajo…y amores.

-Siento lo de Jasper Alice, siempre pensé que estarían juntos- lo dijo mientras tomaba un vaso de vino frente a la lujosa chimenea de la mansión en Beverly hill.

- Hablamos cada noche- Alice llevó su mano hacia su cabello rubio oxigenado, al cual odiaba pero era un requerimiento para su personaje de sexy policía aunque éste, bajo su criterio, estaba agotado, mas eso no quitaba la realidad de que, gracias a el, era millonaria y famosa - quiero que vuelva Bella, pero se sé que no lo hará, no lo hará porque lo que él quiere no se lo puedo dar.

-Un hijo.

-Si, un hijo- se paró frenética del sofá, bebió agua, no bebía vino, doscientas calorías por copa era otro de los lujos que ella no podía darse, no era como Isabella Swan quien era una maldita afortunada y tenía genética de niña de dieciocho.

-¿Qué tan difícil es tener un hijo con el hombre que amas Alice?

La mujer volteó furiosa y se enfrentó a Isabella.

-¿Por qué no lo tuviste tú, Bella?

-¿Con Mark? ¡Jamás!- frunció el ceño, un hijo con él y eso hubiese sido algo terrible.

-No, con Edward.

Bella resopló nerviosa, se llevó una de sus blancas manos a su cabello y caminó hacia la ventana de la casa.

-Tú sabes que eso no fue real Alice.

-¡Por favor Isabella!- los ojos azules de Alice la miraron de hito a hito- yo estuve allí ¿recuerdas? estuve allí, ¡seis años! Estuve en los sets de filmación, en locaciones, en los hoteles, en las giras por todo el mundo ¿qué no fue real? Ese niño te amaba, sólo que tú eras demasiado estúpida y arrogante para darte cuenta- Alice Whitlock: mejor amiga, confidente y hasta cierto punto, verdugo.

-No fue así Alice, no fue así- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- mi vida con Edward fue algo equivocado.

-¿Ah si? Dime la verdad Bella Swan ¡y no actúes conmigo! ¿No viniste aquí por él? Te han nominado seis veces al Oscar y ¡sólo has ido dos veces! Y cuando vienes nunca participas de los eventos ¿ahora? Hasta vas a ser presentadora, aceptaste estar en la fiesta de Mortal Angel y accediste a la sección fotográfica ¿por qué? Porque te mueres por volverlo a ver, porque quieres saber si su vida con Rosalie es buena, ¡porque quieres creer que él aún continua obsesionado contigo!

Como si un gran peso cayera sobre su espalda, Isabella recordó aquellos días en que fue feliz y no pudo aceptarlo.

Con el peso de aquella verdad a medias, Isabella se sentó en el borde de la ventana. Su memoria la llevó años atrás en el tiempo y recordó a un Edward gracioso, boca sucia y tierno. No podía negar que, cuando toda la estupidez en que vivía le llegaba hasta el cuello, o cuando se sentaba frente al piano a componer, el recuerdo de él hacía que de alguna manera ella pudiese volver a la ternura que a su lado había vivido, aquellos tiempos de paz, de intimidad, de días encerrados en una casa comiendo pizza o viendo _Grease -_para ella la película más tonta del mundo- pero la cual era la favorita de Edward. Suspiró, el muy tonto se sabía cada una de las canciones ¡Dios! Fueron tan pocos días en que ella permitió espacio para ser amada sin el drama violento, melancólico y posesivo de Mark en su vida, fueron tan pocos, pues ella, infectada de maldad y de absurda rebelión, deseaba al esposo salvaje que le hizo creer que ella era más que musa, era el universo y que sólo debía ser amada, como Mark lo hacía.

Alice observó la mirada típica de Isabella, aquella introspección de la cual parecían fluir miles de pensamientos, sonrió; cuando la conoció en los trabajos de mesa para la película, todos creyeron que ella era una tonta niña sin gracia, pues nadie entendía su silencio y todos, de manera equivocada, juzgaron aquella actitud ensimismada con sinónimo de retardo, durante el primer año, ninguno deseó ser su amigo, lo que todos supieron después fue que, en aquel silencio, Isabella Swan se burlaba de todos que ella era más peligrosa y contra cultura que cualquiera y que desde el silencio les decía idiotas.

-Sólo quiero saber si es feliz, sólo quiero ver que queda de aquel niño ¿ha cambiado tanto? ¿Lo has visto Alice? Es un actor maravilloso.

-Ninguno creyó que lo fuera.

-No, ninguno, siempre creí que era buen músico.

- "Creíste"- con sus dos manos hizo el gesto de entrecomillas- no tan bueno como tú, tú eres la que toca piano clásico Isabella, siempre lo viste por encima del hombro.

-Tiene las manos más hermosas del mundo- su voz fue seca y monótona. Si, él tenía maravillosas manos, delicados dedos de pianista, ardiente tacto de amante, caricias delicadas o brutales capaces de enloquecerlas, mas ella nunca valoró aquello ¿cuán arrogante había sido?

Alice se sentó a su lado, le brindó una copa de vino que Isabella sorbió lentamente, para luego acomodar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-´¿Por qué nunca fui capaz de amarlo como él se merecía? Él era perfecto- Alice llevó su mano hasta el cabello marrón de ésta- ¿por qué le hice tanto daño? –un río de lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos- ¿Por qué deseo verlo?, ¿Para seguir torturándole? O ¿para castigarme?

-Sólo tú lo sabes linda.

-Creo Alice que quiero verlo por Mark.

-¡Dios! Déjalo morir,

Isabella cerró los ojos. Aquel extraño triangulo entre ella, Edward y un fantasma- era como una bizarra obra de teatro, donde un hombre perfecto se le presenta a una chica rota que vive obsesionada con un hombre que la desgarró por dentro, una chica que veía al hombre perfecto como el castigo aterrador ante el hecho de haber permitido que un monstruo la poseyera. La conclusión: castigaba al bueno por no haber sido capaz de amar al villano, lo castigaba tan solo porque el monstruo sólo la amó a ella, y en vez de ser la redención, la chica se convirtió en el infierno.

**/::/**

Corría en su volvo por toda la ciudad. Durante una hora dio vueltas por Beverly Hill, de esta manera podría despistar a los fotógrafos que lo seguían, además, porque en realidad no recordaba muy bien cuáles eran las calles y las direcciones para moverse correctamente en Los Ángeles. Por unos diez minutos recorrió parte de los bulevares que estaban en el centro de la ciudad _Nunca cambia, todo está igual como hace años _gente en las calles tratando de ser descubiertas por un agente, todas ellas paseándose con sus cuerpos perfectos y repletos de silicona y droga. Todos terminaban su recorrido en el paseo de las estrellas, tratando de calzar sus huellas con la de los grandes actores; él lo hizo una noche en la que estaba ebrio, la primera vez que llegó a la ciudad con James, corrió hacia la estrella de Jack Nicholson y colocó sus manos en las huellas de su héroe _"¡mierda James! Jack y yo somos iguales" _recordó la mueca de su amigo, mueca que él no reconoció pero que, años después, entendió el gesto que le dijo entre dientes: _"sueña tonto" _ James Grant, tres años después ganó un Oscar y se burló de él por seguir encadenado a los delirios de sus fans que se proyectaban en su personajes de Alexander… nunca en Edward Masen, a quien, a pesar de que todas "amaban" ninguna realmente daba un dólar por él como actor…si, cinco estrellas más estaban las huellas de James, nunca las suyas; ahora con las nominaciones sin lugar a dudas vendría la invitación para dejar que sus manos fueran inmortalizadas ¿para qué? Pensó, ahora cuando en realidad eso es lo que menos le importaba.

Prostitutas y sus chulos, travestis y sus pelucas, vendedores de drogas y sus bling bling, era el paisaje de Hollywood y de aquel Beverly Hill donde todos confluían con sus sueños, desvaríos, talentos sin descubrir, mala suerte y vida proyectadas en ocho milímetros. De pronto, frente a él, su rostro y el de todos los actores nominados ese año, cínicamente sonrió, a su lado su ex amigo y la mujer que durante años amó. Ahora todos eran lejanos incluso él mismo, ahora, sólo eran grandes carteles suspendidos en plena ciudad.

Finalmente tomó la avenida central, miró hacia atrás corroborando si Tyler "apestoso" Crowley no se enocontraba tras su auto, respiró, no, no lo seguía. Una media hora más tarde y estaba frente a la enorme casa de Alice Whitlock.

Salió del auto, fue hasta la garrafal reja de la casa y timbró varias veces, sabía que pasaba la medianoche, miraba nerviosamente a todos lados, cualquier fotógrafo podría estar allí escondido detrás de cualquier auto o arbusto _¡putos fotógrafos! _Maldijo, durante años había tenido que sufrir el acoso y ahora todo volvía de nuevo. Tocó de nuevo el timbre y una voz, desde el intercomunicador le contestó:

-¿Quién?- no era la voz de Alice, el hecho de que fuese otra voz la que contestara lo descompuso.

Tosió y titubeó antes de contestar, respiró fuertemente y contestó:

-Edward Masen- su fuerte acento inglés golpeó cada sílaba- necesito ver a Alice, ella me conoce- desde el otro lado sintió algo como un suspiro, frunció el ceño, odiaba que siempre que decía su nombre alguna de aquellas reacciones se produjeran, recordó las hirientes palabras de James que un día se burló diciendo _debe ser muy duro mi amigo estar en los sueños húmedos de toda mujer del planeta, todas masturbándose por ti…y creyendo que tu polla debería estar en sus lindas y mojadas pussies ¡es asqueroso! _

Esperó durante dos minutos, miró por la reja y vio un enorme auto rojo ultramoderno, costoso y nada femenino, su corazón saltó: ese era el tipo de autos que le gustaban a ella, Isabella Swan adoraba los grandes autos, las enormes motos y todo aquello que representaba adrenalina…_está aquí, lo sé bebé, estás aquí…_se odió a sí mismo, en ese momento seguramente Rosalie estaría llorando por su culpa _eres un maldito cabrón, te lo juro sólo quiero verla, sólo quiero saber si ella aún maneja mi vida Rose…sólo.._

-Edward- la voz de Alice se escuchó en el intercomunicador- vete mi amor, por favor- Alice lo adoraba, aquel chico representaba los buenos momentos en el set de filmación: buena música, mucho licor, escucharlo hablar y maldecir por todo para después hacerlos reír con sus maneras patosas y torpes de un hombre tan alto que se tropezaba con todo y que no podía negar sus orígenes de niño lindo y mimado por su familia, alguien que deseaba escapar de toda la pomposa educación que había recibido como hijo de gente rica, pero que al final eso era lo único que era; al destruir su paso por Hollywood eso fue lo único que lo salvó: su familia y Rosalie Hale- no debes estar aquí.

-¿Está ella contigo?

-Por favor niño inglés, ella no quiere verte.

-Te extraño pequeña- dulcificó la voz, Alice fue una buena amiga hasta el final, pero fue él quien los alejó a todos- ¿Cuándo saldremos a tomar una cerveza como en los viejos tiempos Lele? – Lele, así la llamó desde el principio.

Una risa salió de ella, pues sólo Alice sabía por lo que el chico había pasado, fue por eso que nunca sintió resentimiento ante su silencio.

-Cuando quieras flofy, una cerveza y un buen porro para celebrar.

-¡Dios que viejos estamos lele! –calló- siento lo de Jasper Alice.

Un pequeño gemido se escuchó desde el otro lado.

-No puedo dejarte entrar mi cielo, ella no quiere verte- aspiró con profundidad- ya te olvidó Edward, debes aceptarlo flofy- Tenía a Bella detrás de ella; ésta no parpadeaba, sólo pensaba y representaba el sonido de aquella.

-¿Está allí contigo no es así?

Un silencio.

-Sí, aquí está.

Edward se acercó hacia el intercomunicador.

-Años Bella pensando en ti- de alguna manera la vio respirando a centímetros de su cuello- debí odiarte bebé, lo debí hacer- Isabella se recostó en la pared- pero no lo hice ¡Dios! Te amé como un loco, me encerré en mi mundo…creí que destruyéndome me amarías Bella, porque así te gustan, hombres rotos, quería ser como él y que así me amarás Isabella Swan, pero descubrí que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte bebé, y no me destruí- por algún momento hubo un gran silencio- y debo darte las gracias Bella, porque pude saber quién realmente era yo, me enseñaste todo lo que se ahora, todo, soy actor por ti, buen músico por ti y aprendí a amar más a mi familia y a que no tengo que pretender ser otra cosa- su voz era susurrante y calmada- ahora ¡Dios! Salí de casa donde mi esposa duerme y me espera…salí como un demente tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba en mí y porque deseaba verte y ahora, ahora lo entiendo muñeca, lo entiendo- prendió un cigarrillo, la colilla de fuego iluminaba la oscuridad y desde el otro lado de la puerta las dos mujeres por las cámaras lo observaban- vine a decir adiós Isabella Swan, vine a decirte adiós- la mano larga llegó hasta el pequeño micrófono- eres lo peor que me pasó en mi vida y lo mejor, pero debo seguir- se alejó dos pasos, se enfrentó con sus ojos verdes a la cámara y allí se quedó por unos segundos y sonrío con aquella risa propia de aquel niño de veintidós- Alice cariño, voy a estar un mes en la ciudad, te espero Lele, no fumaremos yerba, pero podemos conversar como dos buenos amigos, seguramente a Rose le fascinará verte chica.

La pequeña Alice, con lágrimas en sus ojos veía a ese amigo que representaba una época que jamás volvería, no sabía que su amiga Bella sentía lo mismo, pues ella con su cara dura e indiferente no despegaba sus ojos de la cámara, mas en el corazón de Bella la pequeña luz de unos años donde fue un poco feliz alumbraba en su interior.

-¿Tocarás tu guitarra flofy?

Lo vieron sonreír y guiñar un ojo.

-Aún tengo mi encanto Lele, tocaré lo que quieras, hasta te torturaré con mi viejo repertorio.

-¿Greese y Jim Morrinson?

Bella gimió en su interior, la voz rasgada y hermosa llegó a su oído.

La figura alta y elegante se encaminó hacia el volvo gris, las luces iluminaron la oscuridad.

Se escuchó el sonido del motor del auto que se alejaba, Isabella vio aquel lujo que él amó comprar, lo vio alejarse desde la cámara, mientras Alice la observaba detenidamente, ésta veía a una mujer sin expresión, sumergida en sus pensamientos y que ocultaba sus emociones.

-¿Aún sigue siendo el hombre más hermoso del mundo no es así Bella?

-Si- la contestación fue seca, casi susurrante.

-Se despidió de ti cariño- la abrazó por sus hombros.

Bella enfrentó la mirada clara de su amiga, por segundos, el recuerdo de Isabella al lado de Edward pasó por su cabeza, la Bella al lado de aquel chico era mejor, más dulce, más sonriente, más tranquila y, sobre todo más feliz.

-¿Lo hizo no es así Alice? Se fue- y de pronto, aquella desolación contenida, afloró en un llanto silencioso- él se fue para siempre.

-Lo siento linda, de verdad lo siento.

Ambas subieron por las escaleras en silencio, Bella pequeña y delicada abrazada por su única amiga.

-¿Te irás de nuevo a tu rancho Isabella?, ¿irás a los eventos linda?- lo preguntó mientras la arropaba como niña pequeña- tendrás que enfrentarte a él durante este mes.

-No tengo otra salida Alice- suspiró- aún quiero saber que me ocurrió ¿Por qué no fui capaz de amarlo? Si puedo saber eso, estaré en paz, sólo una última vez Alice, una última vez.

.

.

Sabía que Rose no estaba dormida, que lo esperaba en silencio. Fue hasta ella en la cama, se quitó los zapatos, se recostó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No la he visto Rose, no quiso verme linda- la sintió temblar- no, no mi amor, no sufras, fue mejor para mí, en su negación supe que he estado viviendo en un sueño que no vale la pena- besó su cabello- tenía que despedirme Rosalie, me despedí de ella…para siempre, ya no existe en mi vida- ahuecó su cabeza en su cuello- no me dejes por favor, perdóname, perdóname por cada día de estos últimos años, perdóname por creer que ella era importante en mi vida, no me dejes rubia, eres lo único que tengo, lo único que vale la pena de todo esto…perdóname, nos iremos de aquí, si quieres mañana volvemos a Londres y tiro toda esta farsa a la mierda, seremos de nuevo tú y yo, perdóname.

La mujer volteó y Edward tuvo que enfrentarse a los ojos azules enrojecidos del llanto, se odió por hacerla sufrir, se odió por darle a esa mujer sólo pedazos rotos de sí mismo, y extender el amor que sentía por Isabella en pequeñas gotas hacia ella.

-Yo te amo Edward, tanto que me duele, no soy capaz ni siquiera de sentir resentimientos- llevó su mano a su cabello rebelde- tú nunca me has engañado, siempre supe los sentimientos que te unían a ella, pero eso no quiere decir que no me duela, me matas Edward Masen- comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña; unos brazos fuertes la rodearon, el olor de él la inundó con fuerza y éste, como siempre, provocaba en ella un deseo sin control, algo que la poseía y que hacía que no midiera nada, - hazme el amor Edward- llevó la mano hasta su bragueta y apretó con fuerza- te necesito dentro de mi …por favor, te necesito tanto, tanto- se acercó a su oído y le susurró- hazme el amor Edward como siempre lo has hecho –gimió- como si yo fuese ella- delineó con su lengua todo el lóbulo de su oreja- como si yo fuese Isabella Swan.

Isabella Swan…un murmullo.

Isabella Swan…un amor lejano.

Isabella Swan…un deseo.

Isabella Swan…un por siempre jamás.

Desesperado con aquel deseo que está lleno de dolor y de extrañas lejanías, Edward Masen fue hasta su esposa, desgarró su ropa con desesperación y le hizo el amor por horas, con aquella lujuria que sólo está hecha para aquellos que saben que el amor les ha sido negado, con aquel apetito en donde sólo existe la soledad.

.

.

.

América era como una ramera triste que vuelve al amor porque un hombre sonreía y la enamoraba diciéndole que sólo había una como ella, y que él sólo existía porque aquella puta ridícula y sin memoria, deseaba creer que ella era la única que podía darle a ese hombre lo que él necesitaba…y así fue: Edward Masen apareció en público y toda América volvió a amarlo olvidándolo todo.

Los días fueron frenéticos: entrevistas, secciones fotográficas, presentaciones en televisión…oh si, el paseo de la estrellas, todos hablaban de él, todos lo amaban y él, con su encanto infantil y sentido del humor británico y dulce, le hizo creer a todos que todo el puto circo le importaba.

En cada entrevista siempre trataban de preguntarle por Bella mas él sólo sonreía amablemente o contrarrestaba con un chiste o con una contestación de caballero _no tengo oportunidad, ella ganará el premio a mejor canción, yo sólo soy un tonto que comete música _y todos suspiraban diciendo ¿No es lindo? ¡Que caballero! Y algunas como -Ángela Weber- que miraban la televisión embobadas y sólo pensaban ¡que tonta es Isabella Swan! Pero a la vez odiaban a Rosalie Hale por ser poca cosa para su ídolo de adolescente, aún soñaban _quizás si hablaran…quizás si volvieran a trabajar juntos…_

El famoso reencuentro de Mortal Angel jamás se llevó a cabo, pues Alexander, es decir, Edward, se había negado fervientemente al reencuentro: era ilógico que aquello se pudiera hacer, tal negativa decepcionó a muchos, sobre todo a varios del viejo reparto que veían la oportunidad de volver a brillar como en las viejas épocas, pero a su vez, la negación que fue la delicia de todas las revistas de espectáculo de la ciudad.

Alice no hizo cita para verse con su viejo amigo, tomó la decisión de esperar que Isabella volviera a su reclusión en el gran rancho de su propiedad para así correr hasta los brazos de Edward, abrazarlo tan fuerte y decirle que lo había extrañado.

La gran actriz Isabella Swan, quien durante años se negó a conceder entrevistas, como por arte de magia reapareció en varios programas, su presencia lejana y su sonrisa irónica fue la comidilla de la ciudad.

_¿Sigues siendo la niña mala de Hollywood Bella?_

Ella sonreía, guiñaba un ojo y contestaba:

_No tienes ni puta idea querido, persisto _los ojos oscuros miraban a la cámara mientras los asistentes a los programas y los televidentes no despegaban la mirada de aquella mujer que podía decir lo que quisiera pues parecía nada importarle. Muchos de ellos trataron de preguntarle sobre Edward, mas ella sólo sonreía y contestaba _es un buen amigo _todos sabían que mentía, todos sabían que no se hablaban hacía seis años.

De alguna manera Aro y Esme -representantes de ambos actores- se habían puesto de acuerdo que, en los eventos de premiación no se vieran, estuvieran lo más lejanos uno del otro, se sentaban en mesas a kilómetros de distancia e iban a fiestas diferentes. Ambos representantes se rompían la cabeza casi haciendo mapas para evitar un cara a cara.

Edward y Bella se llevaron, cada uno, los premios a actriz y actor del año, el gran problema era la foto final de los ganadores. En el screen actors fue fácil, el mismo Edward entre risas y malos chistes evitó la bendita foto, no podría hacer lo mismo si ganaba el Oscar.

Rosalie se enfermó por el stress, bajó casi cinco kilos en dos semanas producto de las fotos, de los estúpidos comentarios y de que, aún después de tantos años todavía existía blogs que la insultaban y que decían que no le llegaba a los talones a Isabella Swan.

Edward trató de que ella estuviese protegida de toda la maledicencia e idiotez de Hollywood, mas ella no era inmune a cada comentario que escuchaba. Cierto día trató de ser alguien del común y salir de compras por la ciudad, pensaba comprar cientos de regalos a toda la familia de Edward que llegaría de Londres en unos días, iba con Emmett, quien siempre estaba silencioso y que escasamente en las semanas juntos habían trabado más de cinco palabras. Entraron a una tienda vintage (la favorita de Diane, hermana de Edward) y una mujer con el pelo naranja, estúpidos pantalones con cargaderas, camisa que rezaba _Fuck me _la miró de arriba abajo y se burló en su cara, prácticamente gritó en la tienda frente a todos.

_-¡Ja! El pobre Edward debió estar drogado para casarse con esa Barbie de tetas de plástico, todos saben que fingió un embarazo para atraparlo._

Rosalie fue hasta donde la mujer y se quedó mirándola de arriba abajo, se moría por darle un bofetón, pero el escándalo se le vendría encima y no era bueno para su esposo.

Por segundos se quedó frente al gnomo idiota y sólo dijo:

_-Debe ser interesante vivir en su mundo señora, donde todo se reduce a comer pollo frito frente al televisor y creer que tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida, seguramente tiene un buen internet y desde allí esparce su mierda sobre todo porque no es capaz con la propia._

La mujer abrió los ojos pintados de mapache, buscaba que su única neurona pudiera conseguir una respuesta ofensiva, y mientras Rosalie se alejaba, su neurona de la baba sólo atinó en gritar en medio de la tienda.

_-¡Puta!_

Rosalie volteó, Emmett no pudo evitar lo que saldría por aquella boca de rubia combativa.

_-Si querida, la puta de Edward Masen, cosa que usted ni en sus sueños podrá ser._

Rose salió con dignidad de la tienda, mientras escuchaba como la mujer gritaba a los guardias de seguridad que la querían sacar de la tienda, cuando estaba lejos del rango de visión de todos y corrió para esconderse en el auto y empezó a llorar como una niña tonta.

Aquello detonó en ella una depresión terrible y un virus estomacal que la hizo vomitar por dos días, fue por eso que, una semana antes de la entrega de los Oscar, fue internada en el hospital y Edward- tremendamente preocupado- no asistió al almuerzo que la academia religiosamente cada año ofrecía a los nominados, cosa que era muy mal vista por todos los miembros de ésta, mas Aro, quien conocía como debía manejarse ante semejante impase, puso aquel acontecimiento a favor de su cliente e hizo que Edward fuese más adorado, pues, en todas las revistas y programas de espectáculo, hablaran de lo maravilloso esposo que era, un hombre capaz de sacrificar todo por su esposa, aunque el gran premio se fuese de sus manos. La verdad es que Edward no se despegó de Rose durante dos días hasta que ella se recuperó por completo.

-¡Joder rubia! No me asustes de esa manera- levantó sus pobladas cejas- cuento contigo cariño, si no te recuperas pronto vendré aquí y te cantaré canciones de las spice girls durante horas- él sabía que ella las odiaba- tus favoritas.

-¡Estúpido!- le sacó la lengua como niña pequeña.

-No hagas eso Rosy, tengo malos pensamientos niña, nadie quiere ver mi pálido culo en este lugar mientras te hago el amor con pasión mami- se acercó a ella y besó su frente- ¿qué hago sin ti Rose? No puedo estar solo en esta estúpida ciudad.

Ella sonrió, allí estaba él y su muy hermosa y tierna personalidad, el esposo volvió y la sombra de Isabella Swan se diluyó…aparentemente.

Lo único bueno de aquello es que ni Edward ni Bella se encontraron en el almuerzo, pues en éste todo era menos formal, y sin la premura de los premios y show de televisión, no quería ni siquiera estar en la foto final de todos los nominados.

Aún así el circo continuaba y todos se preparaban para la función final, dos días antes la bulliciosa y perfecta loca familia de Edward llegó a casa y él sintió, que al menos y en medio de la hipocresía de la ciudad donde todos tienen sentimientos de cartón, su vida era real.

Y el día de la presentación central, el acto final del show mediático llegó: la ceremonia de los premios Oscar.

Toda su familia en la enorme limousine, su padre Anthony se esforzaba por parecer cómodo en su esmoquin, su madre peleaba con todos para que dejasen el escándalo, sus hermanas tenían las cámaras listas para atacar a sus actores favoritos, y todos en común: padres y hermanas, estaban preparadas para darle a Isabella Swan su merecido al estilo inglés, es decir mirarla como si ella fuese una cosilla insignificante.

Aro los esperaba en otra limosina en el enorme teatro Kodac, de todos, él era el más feliz, era su oportunidad después de tantos años, finalmente su sueño de niño se había cumplido y los que alguna vez lo miraron como un viejo ridículo y tonto, ahora lo respetaban.

Caminó con premura hasta la ruidosa familia y les dijo que padres y hermanas debían entrar directamente al teatro, sus asientos estaba reservados, pero que Edward y su esposa debían hacer todo el recorrido por la alfombra roja. La madre de Edward lo besó con amor mientras su padre lo miraba con admiración.

-Es tu hora chico- se acercó a él y le susurró- dales en el trasero a todos los que nunca creyeron en ti muchacho.

Diane y Susy se tomaron cientos de fotografías al lado de su hermano mientras lo besaban furiosamente, el bebé de la casa, gordito y pecoso, era para ellas lo más adorado, su hermano menor, a quien amaban como si éste fuese el sol.

Edward volteó hacia su esposa que lucía un hermoso vestido negro de Oscar de la Renta, la observó como la encarnación de la belleza física, de manera traviesa fijó sus ojos en su trasero, ella se dio cuenta como la mirada: bajaba hasta sus nalgas y soltó la carcajada.

-Me gusta tu trasero pollita, que cosa rica- esa era la manera como él hacía que ella tuviese confianza, nadie más estaba a su lado, sólo ella sabía quién era él realmente.

La tomó de su mano, besó su mejilla y fue hasta la alfombra roja donde todos los periodistas del mundo los esperaban.

La gente gritaba.

Los Flashes de los fotógrafos los encandilaban.

Miles de periodista a su lado.

La emoción.

La adrenalina.

Jessica Stanley y su anoréxica figura haciendo preguntas tontas y esperando a que Edward viniese hacia ella, esperando que la lejana Bella Swan apareciese.

Y

Si…

Los gritos.

La divina Isabella Swan -vestida de rojo Valentino- apareció a lo lejos con su aire rebelde, con su risa torcida y con su piel de porcelana, se escucharon cientos de voces gritar…eran los viejos fans que viajaron millas para volverlos a ver juntos. Isabella hizo lo que nunca había hecho: se paró frente a los fotógrafos, se mostró sonriente y simpática, contestó todas las preguntas; Esme a lo lejos temblaba e Isabella en su interior sólo tenía un objetivo.

Entre el tumulto de actores y actrices, el tercero en discordia estaba allí: James Grant, quien miraba burlón a su viejo ex amigo. Mientras todos entraban al teatro, él se acercó por detrás de Edward y le susurró al oído, sabía que millones de personas lo veían, no le importaba, no desperdiciaría aquel momento para hacerle saber a Edward quien, según él, era del real talento:

-¡Vaya Edward! Aún sigues siendo el deseo de todas las adiposas del mundo.

Rosalie volteó furiosa _maldito hijo de puta _iba a contestar, mas la mano de Edward la detuvo.

-James, al fin nos vemos la cara, espero que tu talento sea tan magistral que cuando me veas ganando el Oscar puedas sonreír- se fijó bien en el rostro de su amigo- a menos que el botox que ya te inyectas te lo permita.

-¡Idiota!

-Es un placer número dos.

La cara de James se pasmó, odiaba que le dijeran eso, desde niño el número dos, desde niño más abajo en la escala social de Masen, con lo único que contó fue con su talento y ahora con Masen a dos pasos de ganar el Oscar volvía a ser el niño de los barrios bajos de Londres, sin una libra en el bolsillo, esperando que el riquillo bobo de Edward siempre invitara.

Durante una hora interminable, Edward contestó cada una de las preguntas, siempre las mismas, nadie era inteligente en ese momento, en Hollywood la inteligencia era subvalorada y todos esperaban que sólo contestaran desde la total y absoluta simpleza.

De pronto, a su olfato llegó un perfume, una cercanía…ella venía hacia él, Rosalie quiso gritar en medio de la alfombra, todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, de golpe fotógrafos, fans, periodista se congelaron, seis años y al final la pareja soñada se miraban a la cara.

Se miraron a los ojos, Edward volvió a sentir como su cuerpo hervía, como su corazón latía a millones por segundos, como cada poro, célula e incluso alma estaban conectados con ella. Isabella se acercó, puso su mano sobre su brazo y sonrió.

-Te deseo suerte cariño, toda la del mundo- y lo impensable ocurrió: Bella se acercó sin importarle nada y besó su mejilla de forma tierna frente a Rosalie que la observaba de manera oscura.

-No puedes Isabella.

-Adiós hermoso chico inglés- y se alejó lentamente sabiendo que más de quinientos millones de personas habían visto aquello.

Todo se suspendió en el aire, pero sólo una pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de todos:

¿Alguna vez Isabella Swan amó a Edward Masen?, ¿Alguna vez permitió que él pudiese purificar aquel corazón que vivía de duelo por un lejano fantasma?

Sí.

La pregunta que siempre atormentó a medio planeta, la única respuesta que Edward Masen nunca pudo contestar.

_¿Me amaste bebé?, ¿Aunque fuese un día?_

_._

_._

_._

_**En el próximo capítulo nos trasladaremos al principio de esta historia y conoceremos a Edward Masen y su ejército de pollitas, y conoceremos un poco sobre Mortal Angel y la mala niña Swan.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

_**Antes de comenzar chicas, este capítulo o su gran mayoría está dedicado a la supuesta saga que protagonizaran Bella y Edward, saga que dará comienzo a Bellward, tengan paciencia nenas, con ella entenderán como se dará la historia de estos dos queridos personajes.**_

**ENTRE ESTRELLAS, DIAMANTES Y MENTIRAS**.

Capítulo 4.

En una pequeña ciudad en el estado de Michigan, una maestra de primaria llamada Penélope Randal, se encontraba sentada en la cocina de su casa con unos resultados médicos que le informaban que sufría una extraña enfermedad. Ella suspiró amargamente sintiendo como su vida y sus sueños se escabullían de su alcance. Dicha enfermedad la confinaba a pasar casi tres años en una cama y, con la certeza explícita en aquel papel, sintió como su vida se reducía en aquel momento.

Penélope, con treinta y cinco años de edad, era una típica americana feliz; adoraba su profesión, sus estudiantes, su esposo y a sus cuatro niñas. Todo la llenaba de dicha. Cuando tenía dieciocho años contrajo matrimonio y, a pesar de ser muy joven en aquella época, nunca había resentido ningún día de su vida, pero había un detalle, un sueño acarreado desde la niñez, su anhelante deseo: Escribir. Había estudiado para ser doctora en filología inglesa, y lo consiguió, aunque nunca lo ejerció por dedicarse a ser madre y esposa a temprana edad, pero enseñar a niños pequeños había colmado todas sus expectativas.

En su infancia y adolescencia, Penélope pasaba horas en su cuarto escribiendo acerca de todo. Su imaginación iba desde historias de príncipes y princesas hasta cuentos de horror. Su don le hizo ganar fama de rarita en la escuela mas nunca le importó, sólo su esposo Bradford la entendía.

Se levantó con desgano, caminó hacia la nevera y tocó suavemente la puerta de ésta, allí estaban los dibujos que sus cuatro niñas habían hecho para ella, una lágrima amarga cayó sobre su mejilla ¡Dios! se perdería años importantes en la vida de sus bebés, años en que ellas crecerían, que la necesitarían, años en que ella se iba a ver obligada a estar las veinticuatro horas del día postrada en su cama ¡diablos! Penélope se estremecía en desazón.

Bradford llegó corriendo a su casa, ingresó exaltado a la cocina y clavó los ojos en la espalda de su mujer. Ésta apretó sus párpados con el afán de ocultar su dolor y, como siempre, sonrió para no preocuparlo. El hombre parado en la puerta la observó aterrado, ella volteó y sólo dijo:

-Lo siento cariño, te prometo que me voy a curar, sólo ten un poco de paciencia - Bradford la abrazó con fuerza y besó tiernamente su cabeza.

-Vamos a estar bien, ya verás, en unos años recordaremos esto como un mal sueño linda, las niñas son fuertes como su mamá, vamos a estar bien.

Si, Penélope sufría la extraña y difícil enfermedad de Lyme y, aún así, ella tenía fe en que se curaría, tenía por quien luchar, debía hacerlo por sus hijas y por su marido pero, sobre todo, por ella misma. Lastimosamente la fe que nos define no alcanzó para que todo fuera más fácil: el seguro médico era una porquería, el dinero del sueldo no alcanzaba y el pobre hombre escasamente podía con todo.

La hija mayor de Penny se sentaba horas al lado de su madre. El hecho de pasar el rato junto a ella la hacía amarla más de ser posible aunque solo miraran televisión o leyeran durante horas la saga de Harry Potter, que era la favorita de ambas.

-¿No sería genial mami poder escribir algo hermoso como esto? Tú podrías mami, papá dice que lo hacías muy bien.

-Linda, escasamente puedo moverme, mucho menos escribir- acarició la melena rubia de su hija mayor con ternura- además no sabría que escribir.

La niña mayor veía a su madre desvanecida en su cama y, aunque ocultaba su tristeza, extrañaba a la mamá de juegos, picnics y tardes de soccer con sus demás hermanas, pero ahora su madre era una sombra, un pequeño rayo de la beldad que la caracterizaba. Ojalá ella pudiese salvar a su madre de la depresión que la embargaba.

Una mañana, camino a la escuela, la chica iba distraída escuchando música en su Ipod. Su mente oscilaba entre planes para sacar adelante a su madre y a sus hermanas del día a día que no se fijó en el autobús enorme que venía a lo lejos y atinó a cruzar la calle.

Fue un instante, un segundo, un pie sobre la acera y de pronto una mano la jaló fuertemente de su capucha, la joven vio como el bus resoplaba a su lado y la fuerza y la velocidad de éste casi tocó su piel; todos gritaron, pues la chica rubia estaba tumbada sobre la acera con su Ipod roto, y sus libros regados por todas partes, pero intacta y sin ningún rasguño, sólo muy asustada y agradecida con ese alguien que le había salvado la vida. Todos le preguntaban si estaba herida, ella contestó entre hipos que no, sus ojos grises buscaban incesantemente al responsable que milagrosamente evitó que ella muriera. De pronto, a un metro de ella y caminando lentamente, divisó a un hombre, en un segundo recordó la mirada azul de aquel que la jaló con fuerza, éste volteó a mirarla y le sonrió gentilmente, la chica se quedó sin aliento, era un joven de escasamente unos veintidós años, de cabellos castaño rubio, con el rostro y la sonrisa más hermosa que ella había visto en sus quince años _Dios ¡es un ángel! Él me salvo la vida _parpadeó, quería ir tras él y agradecerle por todo, se tocó la cara, con la ayuda de alguien se paró del suelo, no le importaba ni su Ipod, ni los libros, ni nada, sólo quería correr tras aquel ángel, pero al volver su mirada hacia el chico perfecto, éste había desaparecido para siempre.

La imagen la persiguió durante días. El recuerdo de aquellos ojos azules atormentó sus sentidos hasta que una de aquellas tardes, donde le leía a su madre, le relató lo sucedido tratando de no darle mucha emoción a su voz para que Penélope no se asustara, le contó lo ocurrido con ojos abiertos, casi sin respiración y con el rostro del chico ángel que la había salvado de morir arrollada por un autobús.

La madre gritó, tocó el rostro de su nena y verificó que ella estuviera perfecta, la joven supo que su intento de no preocupar a su mamá había sido en vano. Penny, agotada y llorosa, durmió entre los brazos de su hija, quien se quedó con ella por horas hasta que despertó.

Penélope daba gracias porque su hija estaba bien, sí, los ángeles existían y uno de ellos había venido a rescatar a su niña.

Desde ese día, y con ayuda de sus hijas, empezó a investigar sobre la existencia de los ángeles. Su habitación estaba repleta de libros que el bueno de Bradford conseguía en la biblioteca o que adquiría para ella, éste hizo un gran esfuerzo y le compró un ordenador - último modelo - con Internet para que Penny tuviese acceso a toda la información que necesitaba, estaba agradecido por la obsesión de su mujer pues, sólo así, ella salía de la depresión en que la enfermedad la había sumido.

Poco a poco el mundo misterioso de los ángeles se le fue revelando: datos, fechas en que se les había visto, antecedentes en innumerables libros antiguos, referencias en todas las culturas arcaicas que hablaban sobre sus apariciones, todo un mundo místico y oscuro se fue abriendo frente a sus ojos. Junto con sus dos hijas mayores que la ayudaban, Penny leía todo lo que se le atravesaba, volvió de nuevo a desempolvar "_El paraíso perdido" _de John Milton y, después de años en la universidad peleando con todos aquellos extraños y herméticos autores como Donne y Blake, Penélope Randal comprendió que ellos habían entendido el mundo esotérico y contemplativo de esos seres que vivían en el universo y que sólo se mostraban una vez aunque muchas veces los mortales no lo supiesen.

¿Quiénes eran?

¿Qué pensaban?

¿Qué sentían?

¿Amaban?

¿Podían darse el lujo de vivir entre los demás sin que el mundo humano los corrompiese?

¿Existían ángeles perversos rebelados ante su condición divina?

Estaba fascinada con dicho tema, poco a poco la idea se convirtió en obsesión ¡ángeles entre nosotros!

Uno de los libros hablaba sobre una batalla entre los ángeles, éstos se habían rebelado a Dios, a su poder y al deseo de éste por controlarlos. La leyenda era fascinante y llena de posibilidades, de pronto una historia nació en ella, una pequeña idea, frases llegaban, voces, paisajes, retazos de algo más grande, fue así como Penélope - quien ya casi no dormía - decidió volver a su sueño. Su hija mayor fue testigo ocular de como su madre superaba la depresión causada por su enfermedad llenándose de vida y, sobre todo, como retomaba el deseo de escribir.

Penny se moría de miedo, no lograba encontrar la primera imagen, la más importante: ¿cuál era el motivo central para que aquella voz en su cabeza necesitase urgentemente ser escuchada?

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando, en una noche de viernes, Penélope salió de su cuarto con pocas fuerzas y fue hacia la habitación que las pequeñas compartían. Bradford dormía y ella se sentía feliz de poder escuchar la respiración de sus nenas, era una costumbre que ni siquiera la terrible enfermedad le había quitado, sonreía por aquella felicidad de tener tan hermosos soles en su vida. Al cabo de unos minutos, se fijó en su hija mayor que dormía de manera inquieta, su cabello rubio se extendía a lo largo de la almohada y su rostro mostraba que soñaba con algo o alguien. Ladeó la cabeza intentando saber que clase de sueño estaba teniendo y, en ese preciso momento, algo mágico pasó y su Danielle sonrió de manera dulce esfumando la inquietud anterior.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación. Tenía sed. Quiso llamar a su esposo para que la ayudase pero se abstuvo, eran sólo unos pasos hasta la cocina, _yo puedo_ se apoyó en la pared ¡Dios! un acto tan simple y el esfuerzo era monumental. Al fin llegó hasta la nevera, la abrió y la luz de ésta la encegueció de pronto, parpadeó, tomó la jarra de agua con el vaso en la mano y lo llenó del ansiado líquido, bebió sintiendo un gran alivio, volvió a llevar la jarra hasta la nevera, cada movimiento era lento, cada músculo le dolía, pero estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Intentó volver a su habitación, pero al segundo paso ya no fue capaz de más, como pudo, llegó al sofá de la sala, se recostó poniendo un almohadón bajo su cabeza y, en medio segundo, cayó en una especie de sopor, medio dormida, medio despierta.

Cerraba los ojos y los abría de manera intermitente, estuvo así por lo que fueron unos diez minutos hasta que de pronto sintió una presencia a su lado, no era Bradford ni ninguna de sus hijas, pues ella los reconocía hasta dormida, era algo más, algo que iba más allá, algo que debería aterrarla pero que, al contrario, la sensación era cálida, suave, tranquilizante y alegre. Una mano acarició su cabello, Penny sintió como su cuerpo era envuelto en una placidez que hacía meses no sentía, nada le dolía y el cansancio desaparecía de cada uno de sus músculos, abrió los ojos perezosamente, deseaba seguir sintiendo aquello, ver quien era ese alguien que la envolvía en aquella serenidad hermosa. Como si toda su vida hubiese estado viviendo entre penumbras una luz azul brillante iluminó toda la estancia y, frente a ella, el ser más hermoso que ella había visto en su vida le sonreía, el rostro era tan precioso que una lágrima de amor rodó sobre su mejilla.

-Hola Penélope- ¡Dios! esa voz musical le estremeció desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de su cabello- ¿me buscabas?- el ser divino frente a ella la observaba con sus profundos ojos celestes de manera oscura.

-¿Quién eres?- la mano caliente recorrió su rostro, Penny deseaba aquel toque como si fuese un niño que necesitaba el consuelo del padre.

-Tú me conoces Penélope, me estás buscando.

Ella lo miró inquieta.

-No sé de lo que hablas.

El ser no sonrió, es más, Penny vio en aquel rostro un misterio profundo y nostálgico.

-Soy él.

-¿Él?- quiso pararse pero _Él _la detuvo.

-Soy la voz que te habla Penélope, tú me escuchas todos los días, Danielle también, ella me conoce…soy él.

Como si un relámpago iluminara su consciencia, todas las imágenes y voces confluyeron al mismo tiempo en su mente.

_Caminan entre nosotros…_

_Nos cuidan…_

_Se dice que su más grande deseo es sentir…_

_Una batalla en el cielo…_

_Aman a las mortales, pero no pueden tenerlas…_

_El amor por la inmortalidad…._

-¡Eres un ángel!

Un segundo que pareció eterno y el ser angelical de rostro inenarrable confirmó con un gesto.

-Me llamo Alexander en idioma humano, mi verdadero nombre sólo los de arriba pueden pronunciarlo.

-Alexander- la mujer dijo el nombre como si éste fuese algo sagrado- ¿qué quieres de mí?

Alexander se apartó unos metros de ella, en ese momento, Penélope lo pudo observar en todo su esplendor: escasamente veinte años, de cabello castaño rojo, piel muy blanca y facciones áureas, era insoportable y enigmático.

-Libérame de mi dolor Penélope, dame paz, quiero volver, quiero quedarme, quiero sangrar, quiero vivir, quiero amar y quiero que ella me ame- en un segundo todo se oscureció, la mujer desesperada se quedó en la penumbra- cuenta mi historia Penélope, la conoces- la voz se perdió en la noche- libérame Penny y yo te daré lo que desees, tú serás mi ángel.

De un momento a otro el cansancio regresó, el dolor en su cuerpo, el agobio de una enfermedad en cada hueso y la sensación agobiante de que aquel ser extraordinario le había dejado toda su vida inmortal en sus manos. Intentó gritar, llamarlo, rogarle para que volviera, deseaba que aquel ángel le diera más, más vida, más fuerza, un minuto para caminar e ir a besar a sus hijas, a su esposo, hacerle el amor como hacía un año no podía, volver a ser la de antes, pero todo fue inútil. Un llanto de melancolía infinita la invadió, todo a su alrededor desapareció y, como una plumilla en el viento, se desvaneció en la inconciencia.

Al día siguiente se encontró dormida en su cama, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía trató de levantarse, escuchó a su esposo en el baño duchándose, si, debía contarle, debía decirle que un ángel extraordinario había hablado con ella esa noche, debía contárselo. A los minutos, Bradford envuelto en una toalla y húmedo salía del cuarto de baño con un gesto serio y de mal humor. El rostro de su esposo detuvo su emoción.

-Buenos días cariño- esperaba el beso en su boca, la sonrisa dulce y el chiste de la mañana mas su esposo contestó con un simple _buen día Penny _fue hasta el guardarropa y buscó lo que ese día se pondría, tenía que correr para prepararles el desayuno a las chicas y llevarlas a la escuela.

-¿Qué ocurre Bradford?- la mujer estaba preocupada por el gesto enfurruñado de su marido, éste le había quitado las ganas de contarle el hecho sorprendente y milagroso de la noche anterior.

Bradford la enfrentó con ojos dolosos y gesto de decepción.

-Casi muero de susto anoche Penny- se acercó a ella- casi me matas, me desperté a las tres de la mañana porque hacía frío, sabes que cuando no duermes conmigo siempre siento frío.

Penny dulcificó su rostro, diecisiete años durmiendo juntos, nunca habían estado separados.

-Lo sé mi amor, sabes que siento lo mismo.

-Me desperté- se ponía de manera furiosa su pantalón- ¡no estabas! Salté de la cama desesperado pensando que algo te había ocurrido ¡casi me muero Penélope!

-Lo siento Bradford- respondió con voz llorosa- quería ver a las niñas, tomar un poco de agua.

-Debiste despertarme- el hombre reprimió su grito.

-Siempre estás tan cansado, no quería molestar, sólo quería sentirme mamá de nuevo, alguien que no necesita que la lleven hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua ¿es tan malo eso?- Bradford corrió hasta ella, la besó dulcemente y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Para eso estoy yo.

-Oh mi amor, no quería asustarte.

-Pero lo hiciste, cuando te vi tendida en el suelo, pensé…pensé- se detuvo al recordar la sensación aterradora de perder al amor de su vida. Penny vio el rostro de miedo de su esposo que la creyó muerta- te recogí de allí- juntó su frente a la de ella- no vuelvas a hacerme esto mi amor, no vuelvas a hacerme eso.

-Fue sólo un vaso de agua Brad, un vaso de agua- sonrió, las furias de su esposo eran duraderas como una lluvia pequeña- anoche- su pecho se llenó de felicidad- anoche fue extraordinario

Sin importar que llegase tarde al trabajo, y que sus niñas no fueran a estudiar, Penélope Randal le contó a su esposo e hijas lo que le había ocurrido en la noche, cada palabra, cada sensación, cada toque, las facciones perfectas y melancólicas de aquel ser maravilloso que la instaba a que lo salvase.

-¿Fue un sueño mami?- la pequeña Tabatha, la menor de sólo seis años, preguntó con sus hermosos ojos verdes asombrados- ¿fue un sueño?

Por un segundo la madre del clan no supo que contestar.

¿Fue un sueño?

¿Estaba tan obsesionada con el tema que simplemente éste se enraizó en su psiquis hasta hacerle creer que Alexander estuvo allí?

¿Tanto necesitaba creer?

-No lo sé cariño, lo único que puedo decir es que sea sueño o realidad, Alexander existe, está aquí- señaló su cabeza- necesita ser escuchado.

Danielle, la mayor de todas, la que estaba siempre instándola a escribir, se adelantó, tomó la grabadora y se sentó en la cama junto a su madre. Esposo e hijas entendían el sueño de Penélope, entendieron el gesto de Danielle y supieron que era hora de que la madre y esposa empezara a contar aquella historia.

-Es hora de que escribas Penélope- sentenció Bradford- ya no puedes esperar más.

Las niñas menores gritaron con alegría y se acostaron en la enorme cama que ocupaba su madre, aquel era un día especial.

-¡Dios! no sé si podré- se llevó sus manos a la cara- ¿y si no puedo?

-Claro que podrás mami- la hija mayor se acercó y besó sus mejillas- yo seré tu secretaria, es fácil, tú le hablas a la grabadora y yo después de la escuela pasó todo eso a la laptop- la nena sonrió, dos hoyuelos hermosos se marcaron en su cara- serás más famosa que la escritora de Harry Potter mami.

Penélope fijó sus ojos en su familia, quienes estaban orgullosos y felices de ver como ella estaba allí peleando por su sueño.

_Mortal Angel._

Y fue así que la leyenda de aquel libro comenzó; la novela contaba la historia de un ángel condenado a vivir entre humanos, un ángel salvaje forzado por su desobediencia a vigilar a un ángel original protagonista de la primera gran rebelión al principio de los tiempos. Alexander contra Samael, años juntos peleando entre siglos, guerras y humanidad. Ambos tenían como escenario el mundo y eran la encarnación de la dialéctica divina. Samael soñaba con el mundo, con llevar a todos a su lado de la eternidad, siglos y siglos tras los hilos del poder, encarnado en reyes, tiranos y guerreros. Alexander era el único con poder para detenerlo, mas para lograr esta misión, al ángel se le fue quitado el poder de la piedad, el amor y la bondad, sólo era un guerrero de Dios. Años y años luchando tan sólo para que llegase el día en que desde los cielos se le tuviese un poco de compasión y se le fuese perdonado el acto de rebeldía, pero parecía que con el paso del tiempo la lucha entre ambos se ponía peor, más encarnizada y más cruenta. A principios del siglo XX, tanto Samael como Alexander, después de casi mil años de enfrentamiento, estaban a punto de acabar con media Europa mas un día ocurrió lo impensable: en medio del bosque, en Inglaterra y teniendo de su lado la oscuridad y el silencio del follaje, Samael y Alexander tratando de aniquilarse el uno al otro- la única forma era arrancándole el corazón al contrincante - peleas donde los tremendos poderes otorgados desde cada lado de la eternidad eran capaces de consumir a medio mundo sin medir consecuencias de nada, arrasaban bosques, árboles y animales a su paso, Alex, con sus ojos azules y desesperado por terminar la maldita condena, y Samael, harto de que el ángel de Dios siempre se interpusiese en su camino, potenciaron sus fuerzas y prendieron todo el bosque, ninguno de los dos sabía que allí vivía una humilde familia de un guardabosque, su esposa y sus niños pequeños, ninguno sobrevivió a excepción de una bebé recién nacida, que, escondida entre los escombros, luchaba por sobrevivir. La pequeña había sido protegida desde los cielos, los grandes arcángeles tenían planes para ella, planes crueles y redentores a la vez.

Si, la niña sería el amor eterno y desgarrado de Alexander y la obsesión de Samael.

El ángel infernal había escapado en medio del fuego dejando tras de sí su estela de crueldad y desgracia, a diferencia de Alexander, éste amaba su vida entre hombres, se divertía viéndolos sufrir y sabiéndolos sus marionetas, sólo el ángel de ojos azules y cabello rubio era la piedra en su zapato.

Todo ardía, los bosques se hacían cenizas, los animales gemían de dolor y el llanto del bebé llegó hasta él, era aterrador, fuerte, todos sus pulmones en el increíble acto de sobrevivir al fuego y a la muerte. Alexander, después de cientos de años de no sentir nada y de dejar a miles de inocentes atrás, sintió que su corazón muerto volvía a vivir. Recorrió el bosque en busca de aquel pavoroso y desgarrador llanto. El bosque ardía en una furia incontrolable, el calor era asfixiante, pero para un ser como él que había transitado entre los infiernos, aquello era una leve oleada de verano, sin embargo algo extraño ocurría en su interior, sintió pena de cada árbol, de cada hoja y de cada ser viviente allí, fue así que ordenó una terrible tempestad, que en los anales de Inglaterra sería la más aterradora en aquellas latitudes.

Despejó los escombros mientras que, todo el zumbido de agua arrasando el fuego, llegaba hasta él, los chillidos de la bebé eran espeluznantes y, por un momento, éste sintió que la vida de aquel ser se le iba entre las manos. En medio de los escombros los cadáveres de toda la familia lo conmovieron como hacía años nada lo conmovía ¿qué era aquel sentimiento cegador que hacía que su corazón muerto volviera a sentir aquellas emociones que sólo estaban reservados para quienes aún vivían en los confines de los cielos?

Maderas, escombros, y al final ¡allí! La bebé, pequeña y hermosa, lloraba desconsoladamente. Alexander se acercó de manera lenta, el agua humedecía su rostro y lo golpeaba paso a paso hasta llegar frente a la cosilla llorona que rogaba vivir. Un segundo, tan solo un segundo y criatura dejó de llorar; sus grandes ojos oscuros se abrieron de manera dulce y tierna, lo observaba con tremenda curiosidad, su cuerpo emitía pequeños hipos producto del esfuerzo del llanto.

-Hola pequeña- Alexander escuchó su voz, no era la vengativa y seca que salía de él, era la voz de aquel que hacía más de mil años no escuchaba. La nena se aquietó, el sonido de aquella voz que sorprendió a Alexander fue para la bebé como campanas y cascabeles y, aunque el agua sofocara su pequeño rostro, ella se carcajeó.

Oh

Y el universo se detuvo.

Miles de supernovas explotaron en su interior.

Coros de ángeles amigos que no veía en años resonaron en él

Quiso llorar, lágrimas de sal ardían en sus ojos, un corazón revivido ardía como un sol en su pecho.

Años y siglos tratando de entender el por qué la jerarquía divina se empeñaba en castigarlo con la soledad entre los hombres y, finalmente, la respuesta llegó en el rostro de aquella niña frágil que le sonreía en medio de la devastación ¡esa era la respuesta! ¡Esa era la respuesta! La eternidad persistió tan solo para que él la encontrara. La tomó entre sus brazos, besó la frente pequeña con fervor y un calorcillo lo inundó por todo su cuerpo, si, Alexander sintió lo que nunca en su inmortalidad había sentido: Amor absoluto.

Un amor que lo llenó durante un siglo, que lo sometió al dolor de la muerte de quien amaba y del encontrarse con éste de nuevo en el siglo del cinismo aterrador, cuando la amargura por no morir y no estar junto a su amor lo habían vuelto un monstruo, un amor que lo sometió a la decisión más aterradora y liberadora de todas: convertirse en un simple ser humano o convertir a su amada Samantha en alguien igual a él y condenarla a la inmortalidad pero sin que ella ni él pudiesen tocar algo del cielo…. Ese fue el trato, fue una guerra donde Alexander peleó, no por el mundo o por los cielos, sino por la posibilidad mínima de ser feliz.

Y Allí Penélope Randal dio comienzo a la saga: _Mortal Angel._

Cinco libros:

_Ángeles de fuego._

_Ángeles condenados._

_Ángeles en destierro._

_Ángeles de furia._

_Ángeles liberados._

Durante tres años, Penélope se enfrentó a aquella voz junto al apoyo de su familia y con la fuerza motora de toda la aventura: su niña Danielle. Escribir fue mejor que cualquier tratamiento, Alexander en su imaginación le dio paz, salud y un conocimiento de ella que, sin la enfermedad de por medio, nunca hubiese descubierto.

Cuando llegó al final de la saga ella lloró como niña pequeña, pues Alexander, Samantha y hasta el perverso Samael -junto con los casi veinte personajes más- se hicieron parte de su vida, de su alma y dejarlos ir y que vivieran sus vidas de palabras y eternidad fue como si sus hijas se fueran de su lado.

- Ahora cariño, es hora de publicar- Bradford, con una media sonrisa, le anunciaba que sus "hijos" literarios debían ser conocidos por todos- el mundo tienes derecho a conocer quien es Alexander y quien es Penélope Randal mi amor- fue hasta ella y besó su boca- estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-¿Y si a ninguna editorial le interesa? Nadie lee ese tipo de libros hoy en día.

Randal frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto descontento.

- ¡No digas eso Penny!- sonrió- yo no seré un chico muy inteligente- rodó los ojos divertido- sólo soy un aburrido contador mi amor – volvió a sonreír- pero ese libro es lo mejor de lo mejor.

Penny levantó sus brazos para recibir a su esposo -quien era su ángel personal- y besó su cabeza rubia.

-Lo dices porque estás locamente enamorado de mí.

Él la abrazó fuertemente, cinco años y ella luchando contra la terrible enfermedad y Bradford la amaba más.

-Lo digo porque lo vale mi amor, además, sí, estoy locamente enamorado de ti, ser tu esposo es lo más inteligente que he hecho, lo más inteligente.

Y fue así como Bradford, Danielle de dieciocho años y la hermana de Peny; Casandra, empezaron a buscar quien publicara los libros, editorial tras editorial y todas rechazaban el proyecto, ninguna estaba interesada en una historia de amor entre ángeles y mortales mas ninguno de los integrantes de la familia se daban por vencidos. Sólo quedaban dos editoriales: una en Detroit y la otra en Texas, esta última era pequeña y estaba manejada por una pareja de ancianos que la tenían hacía cuarenta años, editorial casi casera y que el par de viejos estaba ya por vender, pues los libros electrónicos y el Internet, prácticamente habían arruinado el precioso arte de leer sobre el papel.

Danielle mandó la copia de los dos primeros libros a la editorial, allí, adjuntado a los libros, había una carta que la chica escribió contando la historia de su madre, su lucha contra la enfermedad y como el personaje de Alexander prácticamente la había curado. La dueña de la editorial leyó la carta antes de leer el manuscrito, pues era ella quien daba las opiniones finales de lo que mandaban, aún con la tristeza de saber que vendería el sueño de toda una vida construido con su esposo e hijos coma se dio la oportunidad de leer aquel manuscrito tan solo por la carta inocente y enternecedora de la niña.

Tomó la primera página:

_Mi nombre es Alexander, si te dijera quien soy te asustarías. Vengo de territorios de luz y fui condenado a las sombras, he visto el universo y he sido testigo de cada cosa nacida y muerta sobre la tierra. Camino entre mortales sin que ninguno sepa que, tras mis ojos azules, hay algo más: un dolor, una necesidad y un amor que me lacera._

_Esta es mi historia._

La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, fue hacia la antigua oficina, miró de lado asegurándose estar sola pues no quería que su amado esposo viera como ella sacaba de su cartera una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Cerró las puertas para que nadie la interrumpiera y leyó y leyó durante horas, la lectura fue hermosa, abrumadora, lloró con Alexander al ver como Samael asesinaba a la pequeña adolescente y como un enviado desde lo alto le decía que esperase, que ella volvería de nuevo a su vida. Gritó de emoción contenida cuando él - ya falto de esperanza y fe - vio como su amor volvía y como la lucha con el ángel del averno ya no fue por el mundo sino por el corazón de la hermosa Samantha. Horas y horas en que sola se sumergió en una de las historias más poderosas de amor que ella había leído, al final del segundo libro _ángeles condenados _la mujer de sesenta y cinco años de edad supo que aquel no era sólo un libro y que Alexander había llegado hasta ella para decirle que él y su amor doloroso que lo redimía, iban a ser quienes salvarían a su adorada editorial y a su familia de la ruina.

Le contó a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos la historia del libro y, con voz rotunda, dijo que ella misma viajaría hasta Michigan para hablar con la escritora de aquella maravilla. Y así lo hizo, viajó junto a su hijo mayor, quien era su mano derecha y el que heredaría la presidencia de la empresa. Horas de vuelo y ella no estaba agotada, Bette Lewis era una mujer de armas tomar y estaba segura de que aquel libro era lo mejor que le había pasado a su editorial _Lewis, Thomas & Sons _cuando llegaron, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a la dirección, sería una sorpresa para la familia de Penélope Randal.

Eras las seis de la tarde, Bette se paró frente a la sencilla casa, tres niñas jugaban básquetbol en el patio y otra leía un libro, sonrió, entendió que la joven rubia que leía de forma concentrada era la misma que le escribió aquella hermosa carta y la inspiración para el personaje de Samantha.

Caminó hasta ella, las niñas dejaron de jugar al ver como la anciana alta y elegante caminaba hacia su hermana que no se había dado por aludida de la presencia de ésta.

-Hola Danielle- la llamó por su nombre. Los ojos azules de Danielle se alzaron del libro y vieron como la dama extendía su mano de forma amigable, todo ello acompañado de una hermosa sonrisa- soy Bette Lewis- guiñó un ojo- tenemos un amigo en común- la chica abrió su boca y sus ojos se encharcaron de lágrimas- Alexander nos necesita.

La hija mayor pegó un grito, sus hermanas menores corrieron y Penny, quien ya caminaba con más fuerza, se asomó por la ventana y, a los tres segundos, las cuatro chicas gritaban y lloraban de alegría.

Si, su madre adorada había logrado lo que ellas deseaban, tres años de escuchar, soñar y amar a Alexander habían dado resultado.

Penélope, frente a Bette y su hijo, lloraba de alegría y miraba a su esposo Randal, quien era el ser más orgulloso sobre la tierra, entonces llegó a su mente la voz de _Él_ que le decía _"libérame Penny y yo te daré lo que desees, tú serás mi ángel_" si, de alguna manera Alexander fue real y le dio a su vida un milagro.

-Te daremos un millón de dólares por los dos primeros libros- un sonido de sorpresa se escuchó en la casa- no es mucho cariño, pero tendrás el sesenta por ciento de las ganancias, sobre estos dos, si éste tiene el éxito que estoy segura que tendrá- Bette hablaba pausado a pesar de su fuerte acento de Texas- te compraremos los derechos del tercero, claro está tienes que firmar un contrato donde te comprometas a esto- la mujer levantó su mano que estaba acompañada de un precioso anillo de bodas- ¡No! no creas que te vamos a robar querida, con el tercero tendrás el cincuenta por ciento de ganancias, y así con los siguientes- sonrió de manera amable- nadie perderá y el mundo ganará esta maravillosa saga ¿qué te parece?

La respuesta de Penny fue un llanto de alegría, un abrazo de sus niñas y esposo y una mujer de sesenta y cinco años que se convertiría, con el paso del tiempo, en su mejor amiga y en un apoyo para toda la familia Randal.

Y esa noche y en silencio cuando todos dormían, Penélope, en la sala de la casa y a plena media noche, cerró los ojos y rezó una oración dando las gracias a esa presencia que la había guiado durante tres años, y, por un segundo eterno y lúcido, Penny escuchó la voz que le contestaba:

_Gracias a ti, Penélope…._

A los dos años la saga _Mortal Angel _era la más vendida en el mundo, se había convertido en un mito y todos querían más y más sobre el ángel oscuro que amaba a la frágil mortal. Dos años y la familia Randal se volvieron multimillonarios, la editorial _Lewis, Thomas & Sons _la más poderosa de América y Alexander el sueño romántico de todo el planeta.

El teléfono personal de Penélope resonó en su oficina, trataba de concentrarse en su nuevo libro, pero vio que era su hermana y manager Casandra.

-¿Adivina qué Penny?- la voz de Casy sonaba extraña- ¡Dios!- no aguantó y gritó con fuerza tras el teléfono.

-¿Qué? – Penélope soltó la carcajada, conocía a su hermana menor, quien, cuando estaba feliz, gritaba como una loca desquiciada.

-¿Estás sentada hermana?

-Estoy frente a mi computador tratando de escribir. Bette me tiene contra la espada y la pared, tú sabes cómo es ella.

-Ahgggg- otro grito loco por parte de Casy.

-¡Por todos los cielos Casandra! Dímelo ya.

Casandra esperó unos segundos tratando de calmarse y darle a su voz un tono gerencial de manager de la nueva gran escritora de novelas románticas del mundo.

-Hoy me llamó el presidente de Sunlight Picture, quieren hacer la película de _Mortal Angel _Penny, toda la saga, toda, ¡Dios mío!, ¡Dios mío!

Y, al otro lado de la línea, Penélope se preguntó: ¿hasta cuándo Alexander le traería bendiciones a su vida?

Tres meses después, la bomba explotó en Hollywood: _Mortal Angel _sería llevada al cine y toda la horda de fanáticos enloqueció.

.

.

.

LONDRES, INGLATERRA

Estudio de la BBC 2002

Los golpes en la puerta eran el llamado incesante a su camerino.

_¡Mierda!_

-Edward ¡sal pronto de allí! ¡Estás atrasado! Todos te están esperando.

_Mierda…_

_Mierda…_

_Mierda…no ahora cuando ¡ahhhgg! ¡Joder! Esta nena si sabe como usar su boca._

Edward, con su espalda pegada a la pared, casi desnudo y con el cabello de la chica de turno enredado entre sus manos, trataba de no emitir jadeos pues, aquella pollita tenía su verga atrapada casi en los límites de su garganta _gloriosamente caliente._

-Estoy- trató de respirar mientras jalaba el cabello de la nena con fuerza para que acelerara los movimientos- ocupado David- con la otra mano golpeó la pared al sentir como la mujer tomaba sus testículos y los apretaba con fuerza- ¡Joder!

-¡Susan! Acaba ya, deja de estar metiendo tu sucia boca en la polla de este idiota ¿no ves que tenemos que trabajar?- el director de escena golpeó con fuerza la puerta- dos minutos máximo.

Susan se carcajeó aún con todo aquello en su boca y la vibración de la risa hizo que otra maldición por parte de Edward se desgarrara en su garganta.

-¡Mierda nena! Más rápido que me estoy muriendo aquí- miró hacia abajo y la boquita sucia y experta de la chica ralentizaba los movimientos, mordía con ternura, rastrillaba con sus dientes y hacía los sonidos más calientes del mundo- ¡Sí! Así- tomó su cabello con fuerza y ternura- que rico lo haces bebé- Susan envolvió su lengua en aquella verga hermosa y caliente, chupó y relamió la punta para volver a llevarlo hasta su garganta, ella sabía lo que a él le gustaba.

El cuerpo de Edward se tensó, el orgasmo se anunciaba en su vientre. Se carcajeó con fuerza sin importar que David lo escuchara al otro lado de la puerta, vio la cabeza rubia de la chica que le hacía semejante mamada deliciosa y se corrió con fuerza en su boca. No le importaba ser delicado o tierno, sus pollitas amaban su semen caliente dulce en su boca ¿Quién era él para quitarles ese placer? _Que no se diga que Eddie no es un chico dulce._

Susan, de rodillas, relamiéndose sensualmente los labios y viendo hacia arriba, pensaba que era una chica con suerte _¡Ja! Que no sea Judy la única que alardee con la poderosa polla de Edward Masen en su boca ¡estúpida!_

-¿Te gustó lindo?

Una sonrisa juguetona y tierna se dibujó en aquel rostro de veintiún perfectos años.

-Me fascinó mami, esa boquita tuya- la levantó con fuerza- es un pecado mortal, deberías patentar esa maravilla preciosa- besó a la mujer en la boca aún con el sabor de su sexo en ella y tomó su trasero- y esto también- la palmeó con fuerza- si no estuviésemos de afán te devolvería el favor- Eddie sacó su lengua entre sus dientes con un movimiento sexual y unos ojos pervertidos causando que Susan suspirara, oh si, ella sabía lo que aquella lengua podía hacer.

-¡Edward!- David rugió tras la puerta- ¡no me jodas la puta vida! Ponte los pantalones y ya, te esperan en vestuario y maquillaje.

-¡Ya voy! No es mi culpa que a ti no te hagan estas maravillas- se burló, se separó de la chica y agarró una flor de su camerino- para ti cosa linda- si, ese era Edward Masen, le importaba una carajo la chica, pero siempre agradecía una buena mamada.

Susan suspiró, quizás…quizás él la invitara a salir con sus amigos, quizás ella podría ser lo que ninguna de las actrices jóvenes de Inglaterra habían logrado: ser la novia oficial de Edward Masen, el nuevo Jude Law. Ya se veía de la mano de él por todos los lugares chic y bohemios de Londres siendo la envidia de todas.

-¿Salimos esta noche Eddie?

_¿Qué diablos? Ni loco me dejaría ver con esta loca por la ciudad._

-No cariño, hoy salgo con mis amigos- trató de ser amable, mientras, se veía al espejo e intentaba organizar su cabello que expresaba, casi artísticamente, como hacía medio minuto había sido follado por la nena más fácil del círculo de actores de Inglaterra.

-¿Mañana?

Edward se alejó del espejo y, con ojos picarillos, se dispuso a bajar de la nube de manera cariñosa -pero no menos cruel- a la chica.

-Cariño, no necesito novia, no soy fiel- caminó hacia la puerta.

-Oh Eddie- la chica frunció la boca de estúpida manera.

-No me hagas pucheros rica- ladeó su cabeza - me vuelvo a poner duro con eso- le lanzó un beso acompañado de un guiño de ojo y salió del camerino sin dar las gracias, sin decir adiós y jurándose no volver a la boca de esa chica _¡hasta querrá casarse conmigo!, ¡Ni por el jodido oro del mundo! y me importa un carajo que esa nena sea la hija del director ganador de tres Oscares de la academia ¡no hay manera!_

David lo esperaba en los límites de la furia, quiso golpearlo en la cabeza, lo intentó, pero Edward se hizo a un lado muerto de risa.

-¿No puedes dejar de follarte a todas tu coprotagonistas Edward? Me las traumatizas.

El actor alzó una ceja divertido.

-Me aman David- caminó resuelto por el estudio y fijaba su mirada en el trasero de la nueva maquilladora- soy irresistible amigo.

-Un día te vas a enamorar de una de ellas y te volverás jodidamente loco, ese día voy a emborracharme hasta caerme al piso ¡maldito cabrón!

Edward volteó hacia su amigo. Su cara de niño guasón, seductor de Londres, calienta bragas y buena vida se vio en todo su esplendor.

-Ese día amigo, no va a ocurrir, soy demasiado lindo para estar con una, lo mío es la variedad, la fidelidad es cosa de idiotas con la polla pequeña.

-El que escupe para arriba en la cara le cae Edward Masen- se paró en medio del estudio y lo señaló- te vas a enamorar de alguien niño lindo y ese día todo el mundo se va a reír de ti, te lo prometo, ese día vas a llorar.

Edward sonrió. Iba tras el culo de la nueva maquilladora, levantó la mano a David, le mostró su dedo del medio y, tácitamente, le dijo _púdrete…_

_¿Enamorarme? Ni que yo fuese un estúpido personaje de novela romántica ¡Dios! que ridiculez…hay demasiado coñitos en este mundo y todos me los pienso follar, uno a uno._

Edward Masen, niño rico y caprichoso, no sabía que pronto, la presencia y el alma de un ángel oscuro vendrían por él y toda su vida se pondría de cabeza.

.

.

.

_**Gracias chicas por leer.**_

_**He de decir que no devuelvo los comentarios lectoras, porque mi vida es una locura y mi mente y mi tiempo son poseídos por extraños demonios que no permiten que devuelva cada uno de sus maravillosos RR, pero he de decir que estoy agradecida por cada uno.**_

_**Las actualizaciones son complejas, como he dicho mi vida es una cosa loca, pero sigo con la historia, no serán defraudadas.**_

_**Gracias a mi beta sexy bitch quien me corrige esto a contratiempo, sabes que estás en mi corazón princesa.**_

_**¿Les gustó Alexander? Es hermoso…vive.**_


End file.
